


As Long as You Want Their Money

by AyaFaulkner



Series: Customer Series [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Drama & Romance, F/M, OTP Feels, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaFaulkner/pseuds/AyaFaulkner
Summary: Part 2 of Customer. Serena is pushing ahead, dealing with her life without Darien as best she can. While Darien is doing the same...but not as well. Split apart at the seams and danger just around the corner, love will have to find a way to bring them back together...or separate them forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With Dreams Like These...

Sitting on the couch, he flipped through the channels aimlessly. This was what it was like now, just sitting at home, watching tv. He had become an old man, lame with no life.

A throat cleared, gaining his attention, and looked to the door finding her there. She was wearing her little black teddy again and now he was more than happy to have stayed home.

Standing there for a minute, she soon walked over and stood before him. The lace of her lingerie was placed strategically and she wore nothing underneath, letting the slightest hints of her nipples show, peeking through in spots. A blush peeled on her cheeks, just as it did every time she was naked before him.

Standing, he took her in his arms, wanting nothing more than to get her down on a solid surface. He lowered them both to the ground and let his hands roam her body. He could just feel her flesh through the holes of her lace and she could feel him, writhing under his touch. Now all he wanted was to be inside her, but he didn't want to rush it. They had all night and he was more than happy to take his time….but she wasn't.

She flipped them over, pushing her hips into him and taking him inside. But she did it slowly and he nearly lost it.

Hands gripped his face, tilting him back to her as she sat on top of him, "I want you to enjoy the view…"

And oh boy did he ever.

She kept things slow, just as he had, and he had to keep reminding himself that they had all night so he didn't flip them over and take her hard. He held on as long as he could.

Flipping them both over, he took up her leg in his hand and threw it over his shoulder before finishing what she started.

They were both out of breath but waiting didn't seem like an option anymore. He lifted her up over his shoulder and headed for his room, wanting to spend all night making love to her.

He opened the door and fell down a step, his feet hitting the sand. Looking up, the ocean stretched before him and she was at the water's edge, running. It took nothing at all to catch her, but she still fought against him as he carried her deeper into the water. Once they were waist deep, he let her go, only so he could turn her around and grab her again.

"You're not getting away this time."

She looked shocked, so he kissed her, freeing himself and moving the fabric of her bikini out of the way. Before she could stop him, he pushed in as deep as he could and she moaned, taking it upon herself to ride him and taking them both to their ends quickly.

But they had barely finished when she hopped off of him and ran away to the shore. He chased after her, falling to the towel right next to her.

Sitting up, she sat at the other end of the couch, movie blaring before them. Her eyes wiggled back and forth as she watched, her cheek on her hand as her elbow rested on the arm of the couch. Her legs were next to her on the couch, little bunnies cover socks on her feet because they always got cold.

And her hair was down, falling over her lovely little t-shirt cover shoulders. She was so beautiful and he enjoyed just watching her, not caring about the movie.

The screen flashed and she stood across from him, her cheeks red with anger.

"I don't think it's funny Darien."

He couldn't stop the chuckle that released from him, glancing down at the charred remains of whatever it was she was trying to cook.

"I was trying to make you dinner…."

"Seems more like you were trying to kill us."

"You ass, I was trying to be nice!"

She was pouting now, him coming around to pull her into his arms. "Maybe you should just stick to coffee."

"We can't live on coffee!"

"Well, we can't live on your cooking either.."

She slapped him across the chest, causing him to step away. But she followed, soon chasing him around the island. He split off, heading deeper into the apartment when he tripped.

He hit his bed, waking and opening his eyes. He was alone, alone in his dark room and empty bed. Pain filled his heart but he shrugged it off, glancing at the clock to see it was 12:37 am. He needed to go back to sleep.

Turning, he laid on his side, trying to fall back asleep again. A hand slid around his side, gently rubbing his chest and slowly working its way down. She paused, playing with his happy trail before reaching the rest of the way to grab him, finding him ready for her. He was hardly surprised, she did this many nights, waking up sometime after midnight and it was always the same.

She flipped him onto his back and disappeared under the covers, her mouth leaving a trail down and down and down of her kisses and bites. All the way down. And it never took him very long, with her mouth on him, to find bliss. This night was no exception.

Returning to lay next to him, she smirked, feeling proud of herself. She was waiting, knowing what was coming next as it always did.

He rolled over on top of her and she giggled, his kisses all over her neck and shoulders causing moans to mix in. Without hesitation, he gently entered her.

Taking her wrists, he pressed them into the mattress above their heads, reaching up to thread his fingers through hers. Then and only then, did he start to move.

Every now and then, she would wake in the middle of the night. And she would wake him in return, going under the sheet. Then, he would roll on top of her and they would proceed to have slow, patient sex. Their sex life was never lacking in desire but to him, this was truly lovemaking. It would always last over an hour and they took many breaks, never breaking apart, just stop thrusting so they could kiss, touch, laugh, or just hold one another before starting up again. And she would look at him the whole time. Save for when he hit her g-spot causing her to lift her head back and close her eyes. But he never did it multiple times in a row until they were ready to finish. He loved every way that they were together, sex, sleeping together, fucking, lovemaking, whatever mood they were in for. But this, this was always his favorite.

He paused, slowing his movements, and she stared back at him. Her hand went up to cup his cheek, stroking it in a way that told him everything about how she felt about him.

"I miss you, Serena."

She gave him a sad smile in return, "I know."

This time, he sprang up in bed. His room was dark, save for the glowing of his alarm clock. 12:37 am. And this time, his bed was, in fact, empty.

oOo

She stood inside the empty storefront. It stretched on forever it seemed. The floor had been put in and a bar for the counter. The back was still empty, lacking the needed kitchen appliances and there was yet to be a Beatrice two in the place. But it was already beginning to take shape, her new home.

Most of her time as a manager was spent training. She was splitting her time at the original Nectar and the one in Chelsea with Mina. The one in Chelsea was further along than her little Brooklyn one that she stood in now.

The front of the store was L shaped, a large window in the front that let in plenty of light. The counter sat across from it, light colored wood flooring span between the two that would eventually be a waiting area for orders. The counter was in the middle almost, taking up a quarter of the space and most of one wall. While a skinny strip led to the back sitting area and outdoor sitting in the very back. A long wall stretched from the front to the back without a blemish on it. It was a blank page.

With the place on schedule, she stepped out to head home, still staying with Mina for the moment until she got herself a new place in Brooklyn. The commute was too much and with her little blip growing more and more each day, the last thing she wanted was to spend all her time on the road away from it. She also needed a bigger place, no way she and the baby would fit in her place now. Not to mention, she just couldn't bring herself to sleep in that bed, the one that use to hold her and Darien.

It was starting to get cooler, summer having met its end. Two months since she had seen or heard from Darien, she truly felt she had finally moved on. At least, that was what she liked to tell herself and anyone else who asked. He had himself removed from their account, now it was handled by someone called Henderson. It only made sense, it wasn't really Darien's job to see things like this all the way through, especially such a small account like theirs. A zing of pain went through her heart as her mind dared to wonder over the many memories she had of him and she had to stop. She couldn't dwell. It wasn't good for her and it was pointless. He had moved on and so would she.

She placed a hand on her stomach, the differences in her body still un-noticeable. She was going into her second trimester now, and soon everyone would be able to tell. So it was definitely good that Darien wasn't coming around anymore, even for work.

Guilt squeezed her heart. She knew she had been wrong not telling him; she should have. But heartbreak and the added craziness of her hormones had caused her to make a few bad choices. Now it had been so long, fear stopped her from even trying. It was too late now, she would have to live with the regret and consequences of her actions. She had screwed up; all of it was her fault. Doubt in herself and in Darien put a wedge that Michelle had attacked, breaking them apart. And she had put the wedge there. She couldn't even blame Darien for not telling her more plainly about what he and Michelle were. She doubted it would have made a difference in her fractured heart. She still would have run when Michelle showed up. It was her own fault she was broken now. She did it to herself.

Lately, she tried to dress a bit more professionally for work, a blouse and dress pants or skirt. As the weather had gotten cooler, she paired it with a blazer or cardigan. But today was special. It was Halloween!

Chelsea was their training hub, all the new trainees met there at the start to learn. But now she had them meeting at Nectar for hands-on training. The place was packed, the morning very chilly, a sign that fall was steadily on its way.

Mina had on her usual black cat get up; tight black long sleeve top and black jeans with black cat ears on her head and a tail pinned to her pants. The trainees were eyeing her with a mixture of humor and lust.

"Good morning, everybody!"

"Good morning, Serena!"

There were only 7 that were hers, future baristas for Nectar, and they were all a little younger than her, mostly college students working their way through. She stored her tan trench coat in the back and emerged, ready to begin the day.

"Oh my Gosh, Serena!"

"You are just too cute!"

At 20 weeks, a tiny little belly had started to form on her, so small it was easy to hide and for it to be missed by many. But now that she wore her orange jack-o-lantern shirt, it was a little more noticeable, which she was going for anyways. More than anything, she wanted to show off her little bump as much as possible. It was just a t-shirt, but it fit tight and she wore a 'stem' on her head fixed to a headband.

Mina teared a little, placing a hand over her little bump. "You look too cute, Serena!"

She waved her off, fighting her own tears. "Stop it! You are going to make me cry!"

A few of the trainees groaned, knowing full well the terror that was her mood swings.

"That's enough of that! Time to open up! Sean, go open the door, please. Everyone, get ready! This is what you've been training for!"

Amy sauntered in among the other regulars. She exited the counter, coming around to give the girl a hug.

"Long time no see! I thought you had forgotten about us!"

Amy giggled softly, "No, I've just had a lot going on at work….and at home."

Amy held up her hand that now bolstered a huge rock on it, "What?! Wow, congratulations!"

Mina bounced around the counter, coming to the two of them in an excited flurry, "Oh my god. Amy, did you get engaged?!"

She burst into happy tears. Apparently, her boyfriend, Zack, was being distant because he couldn't lie to her. When she threatened to leave him if he didn't come clean about his affair, he surprised her with a proposal.

"I feel really bad for not trusting him. Plus I ruined his plans. He was going to ask me in front of my parents at their wedding anniversary next week. He had the whole thing planned out with them. We are still going to pretend, but I still had to tell you guys!"

Amy's bright smile was enough to brighten any mood. Then, she placed a hand on Serena's belly, having forgotten that she had yet to tell Amy anything, given the distance she had put between her and anything to do with Darien. Guess their time apart and Amy's keen eye noticed the tiny difference in her body.

"When were you going to tell me?"

She shrugged, guilt washing over her, "I don't know."

"Does he know?"

Wave after wave of guilt crashed onto her and Mina put a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't and we are not going to tell him."

Amy frowned, looking to her for answers. "I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't want you to have this secret, but that's what it is...for now."

She was still frowning, but she nodded just the same, silently agreeing to keep her secret, "Well I need to go, got work to do. But I'll stop by after? We can catch up and maybe you guys can help me with wedding plans?"

"We'd love to!" She and Mina spoke and bounced at the same time, truly happy and excited for their friend.

oOo

The rock on Amy's finger was hard to miss. "Congratulations."

She glanced up, smiling sweetly with a small blush on her face, "Thank you. You will come to the wedding, won't you?"

He tried his best to keep his smile on his face, "I don't know. You really want your boss at something like that?"

"Of course!"

"Alright then."

She giggled, happy. He would find a way out of it later, but for now, he would let her have her happiness.

The elevators dinged and they both looked up. He let out a not so soft groan as Michelle sauntered off, heading over towards him. He had to give her credit for being persistent, her calls were never-ending as were her fake apologies.

"What are you doing here, Michelle?"

She tilted her chin, looking away from him, "I am here to see your father, we are going to lunch."

"What can't get the Shields you want so now any will do?"

She gawked at his little blue-haired assistant, but he just beamed proudly. Amy was Serena's friend after all, and a good one if she was willing to talk in such a way in front of him and Michelle.

Then she leaned in, trying to whisper, "Look, Darien, as your friend…."

He huffed, "We are not and never have been friends, Michelle…."

"As someone who genuinely cares about you, I should tell you that you need to move on. She has."

"What would you know?!"

She shrugged, putting on her innocent face. "Check it out for yourself. Go to that dinky little coffee shop and you'll see that I know all."

He didn't know what the hell he was doing here or why he was even listening to Michelle. He had moved on, so she was already wrong about him, about the whole damned thing. And yet, here he was, crossing the street, on his way to Nectar.

It was late, the sun already setting on its fall schedule, but he knew she would still be there. It was a Monday. She would be in the middle of her set by now, or close to finished actually. He had gone months without seeing her and he had been fine with it, great actually. But now as he entered the place they had spent so much time fooling around in, his heart started to race.

He wished he could say he forgot what she looked like, but he had yet to do that, her face still imprinted in his mind and his dreams of her not helping. All of them were just repeats, memories of their time together. The last time they were together playing the most often, her on top of him in that teddy and him taking her to the bedroom to make love to her all night.

He shook his head, trying to clear it before walking inside. Heat, light, and noise hit him as soon as he swung open the door. It was standing room only. Serena must have gained even more popularity since they split.

He found a small space in the very back, leaning against the wall. Her voice filtered over the crowd; she was asking for requests, as usual. Taking ones from all over and filling the place with her voice. He couldn't see much of her through the crowd, and even though he told himself he was fine with that, his heart still made him sway and lift trying to get a better look at her.

She was as beautiful as ever, his heart crushing at the sight and sound of her. Her golden hair falling around her shoulders as she swayed over her keyboard. This had been a mistake.

He tried to leave, the crowd being so thick was no easy task. Then the crowd settled, getting quiet. He glanced back, finding Serena alone on the stage, still sitting at her piano. It had come to the time in the evening for her latest work.

_I feel nervous in a way that can't be named_

_I dreamt last night of a sign that read, "the end of love"_

_And I remember thinking_

_Even in my dreaming, it was a good line for a song_

_We're a family pulled from the flood_

_You tore the floorboards up_

_And let the river rush in_

_Not wash away, wash away_

_We were reaching in the dark_

_That summer in New York_

_And it was so far to fall?_

_But it didn't hurt at all_

_And let it wash away, wash away_

_And in a moment of joy and fury I threw myself_

_In the balcony like my grandmother so many years before me_

_I've always been in love with you_

_Could you tell it from the moment that I met you?_

_And we're a family pulled from the flood_

_You tore the floorboards up_

_And let the river rush in_

_Not wash away, wash away_

_We were reaching in the dark_

_That summer in New York_

_And was it so far to fall?_

_You said it didn't hurt at all_

_And let it wash away, wash away_

He felt like he couldn't breathe, her voice and her words reaching deep inside him and ripping out all he had left inside of him for a heart. His eyes glued to her now as she finished her song, he vaguely registered the tear that fell down his cheek. There was no doubt, she had written it for him. It was their song, her love song about them.

Without knowing what he was doing, the crowd started breaking apart and he started making his way to her. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do or say when he got to her but he knew he had to get to her.

She was packing up her things, her back to him as he pushed through the crowd. Another man made it to her first, young, looked about Serena's age if he was guessing. He watched as the man tapped her on the shoulder, Serena turning and smiling wide to the man before throwing herself into his arms.

Everything cracked, breaking away what little had been built back up by her song. He backed away, almost tripping over a chair as he fled. He couldn't breathe, now more than anything he had to get out of there.

Once on the street, he breathed deep, the cold air doing wonders to his heated skin. It took all he had not to turn around and rip the guy to shreds, touching her and holding her when he couldn't. Instead, he forced himself to walk away, heading towards home. When he finally calmed down some, he pulled out his phone, dialing the number he wished he never knew to begin with.

"I knew you'd call soon."

"What are you doing now?"

oOo

She struggled to get her guitar in its case, her tears blinding her. Her last song, the most recent of her creations, had hit too close to home that night. She shouldn't have played it...ever... but Mina begged her, telling her it was her best ever. And of course it was, it was chalked to the brim with her emotions. Pregnancy hormones were only agitating her already frayed nerves from her broken heart.

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned to find Sean, one of her little trainees, arguably her favorite and also the youngest of the bunch. A little high schooler hoping to save up for college in case his basketball career didn't go as planned. Even for 17, he was tall and broad as if he were 22 or 24. And his shaggy dark hair reminded her of Darien, but the comparison stopped there. Still a young man, he had yet to fill out like Darien was, tall and lean where Darien was muscular. She hated that she still thought so much about him, but she did just play the song she wrote about the two of them.

Sean pulled her in for a hug, the sweet boy clearly had a crush on her but knew it was a hard no-go given their age difference and, hello, baby. But he was still sweet on her and she returned it in kind.

"You are amazing you know that?"

She blushed, "Thank you, Sean."

"What are you up to now? Mina is taking us out to celebrate the end of training. Are you in?"

She patted her bump, "No, I think the two of us are going to go home and eat a tub of ice cream in my PJs. Rain check?"

He nodded, walking away and mixing back into the crowd. She liked her new position, she really did. And the pay was great. Along with the benefits, she could give a baby a lovely life. But it felt like giving up as she would never have the music career she always dreamed of. But it was hard to imagine such a life, now with the one she had growing inside her. That dream was over and she had to be more responsible. She would still perform for Nectar, it would be her guilty pleasure. But her dream of going pro had to die now.

Andrew appeared, packing up his things alongside her, moving to take the heavy equipment from her hands, "Hey hey now! No heavy lifting for you, young lady!"

She let him take it away from her. "Thank you."

"That new song, Serena. I mean, wow. You should send it to some record company or something."

She laughed, "Even if it did work that way, I think that time has passed for me now, Andrew."

He gave her a sad smile, but forced it away quickly, "By the way, I need you tomorrow for the walkthrough."

"Walk through?"

"Yeah a couple of execs or something are going to be stopping by and I want to show them the Brooklyn location. Since that is your baby, no pun intended, I want you there," he took one look at her face and quickly calmed her, "He isn't going to be there. Trust me, I asked. He is completely off our project. He doesn't even get any reports anymore. At least, that's what Amy told me. It will be fine."

She nodded, silent and still shaking. Suddenly, tomorrow was looking a little less bright.

oOo

Michelle jiggled and danced in front of him, the two of them in the living room. He dared not take her to his bedroom. He had called her over, hoping for a distraction. But even as she did her best striptease in front of him, all he saw was red.

He took a long swig of his beer, his third and he was almost ready for his fourth. All the alcohol was doing though was mixing up his mind. Even as Michelle climbed on top of him, all he could do was compare every bit of her to Serena. His mind in overload, it kept playing images of Serena over and over in his mind, her laugh, her smile, the way she threw her head back as she came, and the way she looked at him.

Even in the haze of lust, her eyes looked through him in a way that had him weak in the knees.

Michelle had her hands on his belt, trying to get his pants undone. He took a moment, looking at her eyes which were just clouded.

This was supposed to be making him feel better, a distraction, a way to get his lust out, but it wasn't working. It was just making him angry. Angry at Michelle for chasing Serena away, angry at Serena for letting her, and angry at himself for not ripping her out of that man's arm and carrying her back here where she belonged.

Michelle had her hands on him, attempting to pull him out but he stopped her. "I need to get a condom."

She gave him a small smile. "That's okay. We don't need one."

He stared at her and her smile just widened, going back to work of pulling him out. But he stopped her again, throwing her off of him and to the empty couch next to him, "What?! What's wrong?"

"I think you should leave….now!"

"What?!"

"I said get out!"

She started pulling her clothes back on, fuming, "Is this still about her? What, you'll fuck her bare but not me? At least with me, you wouldn't have to worry!"

"I never worried with Serena. And I had to beg her to let me 'fuck her bare', you stupid bitch."

She held her shirt in her hands, not caring in the least that her breast were bare and hanging out in front of him, yet another difference. "You are drunk, so I'm going to let your language go this time. But you need to realize something, Darien. Serena is gone and she is not coming back. Not to you."

The front door slammed behind her after he pushed her out of it again and he swaggered around on drunk legs. He pulled out his phone, not paying attention to the time, and found the number he was looking for.

"Henderson? Sorry for the late call."

oOo

Her boobs were bigger. She could tell because they threatened to spill out of the cups of her bras. No matter which one she put on. So she put on a sports bra instead. It pressed hard on her breast, still way too small, but they felt a bit more contained than in her push-ups.

She tucked her black collared shirt into a dark grey pencil skirt. The waist of it came up high, covering her bump tightly. It made it a little obvious, which made her both happy and worried, not sure what to expect with this walkthrough. Would any of them report back to Darien about the pregnant manager? She couldn't worry about that. It wasn't what mattered right now anyways.

She pulled on a long, loose cable cardigan to fight off the inevitable chill and forced herself into putting on her big girl shoes.

She was standing in front of Mina's full-length mirror when Mina appeared in the reflection behind her. "Wow, you look great, Serena! You are going to knock their socks off!"

She curled her hair in a bun on top of her head. "Thanks but all I really care about is making sure Andrew looks good."

Mina glanced at her watch, "Well then you better hurry up or you will be late, which will not look good at all."

She patted her little bump, looking at Mina. "Is it super obvious?"

"To me, yes. But anyone who didn't know you would just think you just ate a big meal. Or that you are fat!"

She slapped her shoulder. "Gee thanks!"

"Don't worry. You look great. Beautiful."

She arrived at Nectar 3 with 15 minutes to spare. Andrew was waiting outside for her. "Sorry, I'm here!"

"No worries."

Unlocking the door, they pushed inside. Andrew took it all in slowly, not having been by in a while. A lot of things had changed. The place was almost completely ready to go. The kitchen equipment sat in the back, waiting to be set up, and a large espresso machine sat on the counter, still wrapped in protective plastic.

But what she really wanted to show him was the once blank wall. It now was half finished, the moral she had been working on for weeks taking shape. Andrew stared at it in full amazement.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think I want you to do one at every location. This is beautiful, Serena."

"It's not finished yet, but it will be before we open. I promise!"

"I have no doubt."

The front door swung open, a small bell attached to the top signaling the arrival of their 'guest'. Andrew quickly scooted around her to hold the door for the rest of them, Henderson bringing up the rear. Andrew was in the middle of shutting the door when a hand flew out from outside, stopping him and her heart. Standing in the middle of her mess of a coffee house was none other than Darien Shields.


	2. Love Me Tender

Chapter 2

Love Me Tender...

He made sure to put on his mask of indifference before entering, putting himself at the back of the group. He was already regretting this, he should never have made that call last night, to Henderson or Michelle. But here he was now, walking up to what would most likely be his doom.

She stood there, staring at him, her little mouth open slightly in her surprise. He forced his mask to stay put even as he took in the sight of her. She looked so very different, gone was the flower child he had met months ago. Now she was a strong, stern looking woman. The black she wore didn't suit her but she still looked every bit as beautiful as he knew she would. She pulled her white top around her tightly as if she was hiding from him.

His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. This was a mistake, a huge mistake.

She finally took her eyes off of him and he could breathe again. Andrew stood near him and by the look on his face, his mask wasn't strong enough to hide from him. It was almost as if the guy felt sorry for him, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he led him deeper inside.

Serena led the tour, her hips swaying thanks to her heels. He didn't remember her wearing any a single time they were together. Even when he took her out to 'high class' restaurants, she still wore chunky wedges. He was starting to get the impression that the woman before him was not the same person he used to know.

The group had stopped halfway inside the cafe, gawking at the wall next to them. Serena was explaining something to them but he was too busy drinking her in to listen. It wasn't till Andrew spoke up next to him that he caught on to what they were talking about.

"We are really lucky to have such a talented person working with us here at Nectar. I don't think we would be standing here today if it wasn't for Serena."

He watched the blush creep up onto her face. "None of us would be here if it wasn't for you Andrew."

One of his coworkers was staring at the wall, "I mean, just look at the work she has done on this wall! There is nothing like it in all of New York, I'm telling you!"

He finally took his eyes from her, looking at the wall they were all gushing over and his breath left his body. The wall stretched from the front of the building all the way to the back and Serena had painted a large mural on it. It was a swirl of colors and shapes, abstract flowers and stars. And in the middle was a large tree, just like the one on her chalkboard in her apartment. The one he loved so much.

"Be careful everyone, it's still wet. Not quite done yet."

He looked back to her, her eyes dancing around the group, refusing to look at him for more than a few seconds. He still couldn't stop noting the differences in her. It was more than her clothes, her body looked different too. Even though she was trying to hide it, her breast were bigger, he knew her body well enough to know that much. And her hips were a little wider, it made her walk a little different. It was slight and it could have just been the heels, but he swore he saw it. She had also put on a little weight, a little belly sticking out against her skirt. She was trying desperately to hide that the most, pulling her sweater around herself over and over again. He found it all made her look even more beautiful.

Andrew droned on about the equipment they had gotten and their plans for their big opening. It all sounded good and Henderson and the two other members of his team nodded along. Serena started falling to the back of the group, getting closer and closer to him. He wondered if she realized it, that she was slowly making her way back to him. He got his answer when she suddenly looked around and hastened her way back towards the front.

The tour was ending and everyone was filing out. Taking one last look at Serena, he followed them out the door.

oOo

She let out a deep breath, all the tension and stress that had been building since he walked in releasing with it. Andrew was by her side in a second.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good."

He hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry, Serena. They assured me he wasn't coming."

"It's okay. It's okay. This was good."

He pulled back, looking at her, "Good?!"

"Yeah, I needed to see him again. To get over him. For closure."

Andrew released her, shaking his head, "If you say so. Well, you want to get out of here?"

Looking back over her work, she shook her head, "No, not yet. I still have some work to do on this wall. I think I'll stay a little while and work on it."

"Alright, but not too long. And no ladder work while you're alone!"

Andrew left and she walked to the back, going to the small locker she kept while she painted. The lockers would be for the employees when the place was up and running. For now, it housed a pair of emergency clothes and a few pieces of clothes for painting. Unfortunately, all she had in it was a smock, meaning she would be left to work in her nice shirt and skirt. She would just have to be extra careful.

Not planning for it, she really wasn't going to paint that day. But with Darien surprising them all, she needed something to calm her nerves and distract her a bit. Her music was not doing the trick lately, probably because she was forced to leave her piano at home and work only with her guitar at Mina's. When she wasn't at Mina's, she was at Lita's who, proceeded to feed her the entire time she was there. Not that she was complaining, of course.

Plus, Lita was a cornucopia of baby facts. The woman was a walking, What to Expect When You're Expecting to Expect book. She was learning a lot about her body and the baby's body with each visit.

Her smock over her shoulders and her face mask on, she flipped on her tiny radio, letting the soft music fill the empty room. She kicked off her heels and picked up her brush, going back to work on the trunk of her tree. She couldn't get it to look right. No matter what she did, it just didn't hit her the way she wanted it to.

The bell over the door dinged. Andrew must have forgotten to lock it. She called out through her mask, not looking as her fingers were busy creating a delicate design.

"You can probably tell this, but we are not open!"

"Still leaving doors unlocked I see?"

(AN: For those into my playlist, pause and put on the song called Satisfaction. It is what I listened to writing this next scene.)

She almost fell over, his voice making her jump and her work smear. His eyes danced from her fingers at the wall to her face, a puzzled look covering it as he saw her mask.

She took a step away from the fresh paint and ripped off the mask, tossing it to the side, "I thought you left?"

"I tried."

He stared at her and she stared back, silence falling over them. The only sound in the room was the radio still beating away. She tore away from his gaze and slowly started taking her smock off, feeling foolish in it.

She looked back at him, his jaw flexing the way it use to when she did something to tease him. His eyes were lingering over her body and she felt the need to cover her bump, fearing he would notice it any second now.

"I packed up your things and left them in your place."

She hadn't been home in a while, living with what she had or borrowing from Mina, "Thank you."

"I have your key with me now, if you want it back…"

"Why are you here, Darien?"

He looked surprised by her question, "I don't know."

"You weren't even supposed to be here today. You gave up our account to Henderson, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Then what are you doing here?"

He turned away, breaking his hold on her finally, "I thought it would help."

"Help?"

"But I was wrong. It's only making things worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you dressed like that?!"

He sounded angry, not approving of her new look at all. "I have more responsibilities now. I'm just dressing the part."

"Dressing the part, huh? You look like a little girl playing in her mother's clothes."

She seethed. "What do you want, Darien?!"

He stepped up to her, moving so fast she didn't even have time to react. "I want you to take it off."

Her breath had left her, his closeness scaring it away. "What?"

He loomed over her now, his stormy eyes almost scaring her. "I said, take it off."

She managed to get her hands out behind her to soften the blow before he rammed them both into the wall, covering both of her hands in paint while it seeped through her clothes in seconds. He held her tight, not that she was fighting him, and his lips mushed to hers. His desire over flowed him and rushed into her, filling her quickly and replacing her fear. She grabbed his face, smearing paint all over his cheeks.

He leaned away from her, separating just long enough to rip her shirt apart, little buttons flying everywhere. But she could hardly care; the shirt was already ruined. He turned her around, her hands against the wall, coating them in paint once again, while he popped the seams on her skirt, the material going slack and falling to the ground.

Spinning her around, he picked her up and pressed her against the wall again, putting her up on his knee with her legs on either side. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, smearing more paint on his chest.

His hands went under her bra, pulling the thin cloth up and freeing her breast. She felt the blush on her face and his eyes went to it, darkening even more at the sight for some reason.

Grabbing handfuls of her, he kneaded her flesh, while his mouth went to her neck, biting roughly on her. She grabbed at his coat, trying to push it off of him, getting it down his shoulders before he stopped and finished it for her. She grabbed his tie, pulling him back to her and wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue danced with hers.

Everything was going so fast; her heart, her mind, Darien's hands. It was making her spin as she was overtaken by lust. Darien's knee lifted her a little higher, pressing almost painfully into her hot spot, so he could take her nipple into his mouth. The pressure of his lips and the heat of his mouth mixed in with just how much she missed him and her pregnancy hormones making her super horney, she actually screamed.

It took him by surprise, but he recovered quickly, returning to her skin and not stopping. She held onto the back of his head, gripping his hair tight. She was still screaming and moaning with no way or will to control it. And he had had enough.

He ripped off her panties, the fabric getting tossed into the unknown in a sad strip of cloth. In seconds he had his pants out of the way and replaced his knee with himself. He pushed himself inside, their time apart causing her insides to have to adjust to him again.

He moaned in her ear as he went in up to his hilt. "Fuck, Serena, you are so tight."

The words threw her, her lust going sideways and her mind returning for a moment. Had he slept with Michelle so much at this point that it was like a slip and slide? If they were fucking as much as she and Darien had when they were together then the woman was surely like a hallway and him a hotdog at this point.

The thought enraged her and she pushed him back, but he didn't release her. Looking at her face, he saw her anger. Instead of stopping, he kissed her instead, keeping himself deep inside, and her rage disappeared, turning back to wanting.

It wasn't long till he started moving. Pumping into her hard, her back banging against the wall, knocking the breath out of her again and again and again. And she didn't stop him. She wailed as she came, white spots in her eyes and her gravity began shifting around her while she finished.

She was back on the ground, her toes touching the cold floor. Darien released her, turning her around and pushing her down. Now she was face down over the arm of one of the loveseats. He took her from behind, one hand on her hip holding her down while the other grabbed her hair, the force of it pulling her hair free as he pulled her head back, arching her back against his pounding.

She came again, stronger than the last. He stood her back up and turned her to face him, then pushed her back so that she fell on the couch behind her. Climbing on top of her, he didn't even give her a moment to recover before thrusting inside of her again. He had never been this rough with her and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. He gripped the arm rest behind her, her head knocking against it from his force. His weight was all the way on her now and it pressed painfully against her little baby bump.

"Darien, you're hurting me…"

It came out as a whisper and not loud enough to make it over his groans. But she didn't stop him, she didn't want him to.

He was mumbling and whispering against her neck, but with the pounding of her heart and the moans and groans falling from her mouth, she couldn't hear him. His strokes were rough and uneven like he was struggling to hold on. He wanted her to come again.

White hot filled her eyes as she came harder than she ever had in her entire life, blinding her. All she could do was scream. She gripped his shirt tight, her orgasm rocking her so hard she had to hold on to something. Her name left his lips and she knew he had met his end as well.

She had never been more tired in her entire life, the whole session lasting a few minutes but her body felt like it had been hours of constant lovemaking. But that wasn't lovemaking.

Her consciousness was leaving her, the last thoughts were of her anger, anger that he had taken advantage of her. He had come in here and used her. Fucked her when he knew she wouldn't turn him away. Because she had missed him too much too.

He was still slowly pumping inside her, finishing up and she started to feel sick. She felt dirty and used.

She tired to push him off, to push him away but she was too weak, slipping off into nothing before she could even get out a word, 'I hate you, Darien'.

oOo

She had fallen asleep before he even pulled himself out of her. He had lost control, been way too rough with her and now she was too tired to even move.

He intended to leave, to walk away and never look back, declaring himself 'fixed'. But he ended up back inside the damned coffee house.

Finding her in her bare feet put him on edge, but her flushed face had almost been the end of him. He was determined to leave, to get away from her. But then other images flashed in his head, ones of her with the guy she hugged last night. Now instead of his hands roaming over the black lace of her teddy, it was that guy's. He couldn't take it, the thought of anyone else's hands on her.

So he took her, needing to claim her, to make her feel like only he could make her feel. Her screams only pushed him further over the edge. And how she blushed when he released her breast. He had lost it. He didn't even have control of his goddamned mouth, saying how much he missed her and loved her over and over again.

Now she laid beneath him, completely sated, and he wished he could feel pride but all he felt was guilt and disgust with himself. She left him, she didn't love him anymore, she was with someone else, but he took her anyways. His longing for her took control like never before.

He stood up, getting off of her, her little body curled up on the small couch before him. Putting himself back together, another wave of guilt crashed over him at the slight pink that covered him. He had been way too rough with her.

Paint covered her and now the couch, looking down at himself to see he was also covered with it. He looked back to the wall, they had ruined her work.

It was all too much. His regret and guilt spilling over and splashing to the floor, adding to the mess he had created. She was going to hate him when she woke up and he knew he couldn't take that, that he would break away to nothing knowing that she hated him. And knowing that she would never want to see him again. So he left.

oOo

She woke up alone and in the dark. Mostly naked, the only clothing that remained on her was her sports bra pushed up on her chest and what remained of her shirt. It was stiff with the dried paint and stuck to the couch when she tried to sit up.

She looked to her mural, the imprint of the two of them set in the center of her tree trunk; the lasting impression of their last moments together. But the place was empty. He was gone. She had wanted to believe it wasn't true; that Darien hadn't just used her. But she could no longer deny it. For the first time, he had treated her just like all those other women he had sworn she was nothing like. Her body was so sore from him, it hurt as she sobbed, a continual reminder.

On wobbly legs, she made her way to her locker, pulling out her emergency clothes and slowly pulling them on even with the protesting of her muscles.

Something didn't feel right. It was slick and wet between her legs, more than usual after sex with Darien.

She put a finger on her inner thigh, finding it wet. Pulling her hand up to the light, her heart stopped to see her fingers covered in blood.

oOo

Mina stood beside her bed as she waited. The paper under her made bare bottom itch and the cold air ran through the paper gown as if it wasn't there at all. Mina was holding her hand as she sat on the edge of the exam table, her knee bouncing as the fate of her baby hung in the balance.

The door flung open but to her dismay and added discomfort, it was Andrew along with Rita, "What are you two doing here?"

Rita rushed over, hugging her tight, "Mina called us. What's happening? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I shouldn't have left you alone."

She did her best to dispel Andrew's guilt, "I don't know what's going on yet. We are still waiting for the Doctor. But I do know that it is not your fault."

Because it was hers. She was being punished for her weakness, for giving into Darien and sleeping with him. For letting him use her again.

The door opened again, this time Dr. Fields shuffling through finally, "Oh...Oh my...you have doubled the people in here while I was gone. Okay, well, Serena, your baby is perfectly fine and healthy. There is absolutely nothing wrong with her."

Mina gasped, "Her?!"

They all turned their eyes to her, excited, "Yeah sorry, I was going to tell you guys…"

"I am so sorry to have ruined the surprise!"

While her friends gushed, she gained the Dr.'s attention again, "Then what happened? Why was I bleeding?"

Dr. Fields smiled softly, "It is not uncommon for women to have a bit of spotting during their pregnancy. Some women spot their entire pregnancy, which is why you have those crazy stories where the women didn't know they were pregnant until they were in labor…"

"But this was more than spotting Dr. Fields. My underwear was soaked."

"Yes well, this can also happen after having really rough sex."

All eyes were on her again while hers went to the floor, a fever coming over her in the form of a blush.

"Now, did you use protection?"

Her head snapped back up, Dr. Fields waiting for her response while she just wanted to get everyone else back out of the room, "No."

"Then, do we need to run HIV or STD tests on you now?"

Dr. Fields was asking, not even a hint of judgment in her voice, while she made up for it in spades. She didn't even know how to answer that question. Did she need those tests? She knew Darien was clean when they were together, she saw his tests results. But they hadn't been together in months and she knew he was at least sleeping with Michelle. But she had insisted they used condoms. But was that just at her expense? Pointing it out to get a rise out of her?

"Yes. I need to be tested."

The words tasted bitter in her mouth and she couldn't even look at anyone in the room. A nurse left to get her blood to the lab, leaving her alone again with three, very judgemental sets of eyes on her.

"What the hell, Serena? Just who the hell are you having rough sex with?"

She refused to look at Andrew. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it consensual?"

The fear in Rita's voice was palpable, forcing her to face down her fears. "Yes, it was."

"It was Darien, wasn't it."

She glanced at Mina who frowned back at her. No words would form but her tears did. She gave her a nod as it was all she could do.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him."

Rita grabbed on tight to Andrew, trying to hold him still while both she and Mina tried to calm him down, "Andrew! Think of your children!"

Mina's quick thinking worked for a second, "Nope, still pissed. My daughters will thank me for getting that sicko off the streets."

"Andrew! I wanted it just as much as he did!"

"Oh yeah? Is that why he's in the hospital now, too? Having to get tested?!"

She looked back at the ground, her guilt making her throat sting, "I needed it. I needed it to get over him."

Now Andrew calmed and Mina was working on her, "Oh Serena. You are far from being over him."

She shrugged her off, pacing the room in anger, "Yes I am. I hate him. He took advantage of me. I was weak and he knew it. Then he just left me there like I was trash! I hate him!"

Mina put her hands up, trying to calm and still her, "You weren't weak, Serena, you're just in love. You love him. That is what he took advantage of."

She stopped, starting to shake, "I wanted it. I wanted him. I wanted to be with him again, for him to hold me and care for me like he use to. But that was not what that was."

Mina grabbed her, holding her just as her knees failed her, "I know. I know. It's okay."

Mina and Rita held her tight as she sobbed, not noticing Andrew leave the room.

oOo

The scotch in his glass slipped out, hitting the floor. "Shit."

This was good scotch, too. Too good to be wasted on the floor. He fell into a chair, no idea how he got there in the first place, just knowing it was close to his bottle was good enough for him. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been drinking, but Richard was just leaving when he got there and the bottle, that was now half empty, was full when he started.

He still wore his clothes from the day, covered in paint, but he didn't give a damn. All of it smelled like her and he never wanted it to go away. Her eyes haunted him and her lips, her thighs, her butt. He was an addict. He needed help and his medicine wasn't working as it should.

His doorbell rang, not remembering letting anyone up. But that wasn't surprising. He either forgot or the doorman missed them. That doorman...he really did do a shit job sometimes.

Opening the door without looking, he stumbled back as a fist hit him square in the jaw. The pain radiated into his skull but it was nothing compared to what he already felt.

Laughing, he looked up at his attacker, the blonde seething as he stood in the doorway. "Come on in, Andrew."

Andrew crossed the threshold, "What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things, Andrew. A lot of things."

"How could you do that to her? To Serena? The girl is nothing but light and you snuffed it out!"

His heart stopped. "Is she dead?!"

"What?! NO!"

He stumbled, clutching his heart as it started beating again painfully. "Oh, God. Be more careful with your metaphors, ass!"

"Forgive me!" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, "I'm finding it hard to believe that you would give a damn what happens to Serena."

He rushed him, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him with the strength that only a drunk man would have. "It's all I care about!"

Andrew stared at him, bewildered. He slowly dropped him back to the ground, leaving him to refill his empty glass, its contents now on the floor.

He flopped back into his chair, filling his glass up while Andrew slowly and carefully sat down across from him.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not enough."

He watched the man as he took the second glass Darien had gotten, a spare in case he dropped his, and poured himself a glass. Andrew took a sip and was taken back.

"Damn, that's smooth."

"Is Serena okay?"

Andrew's attention went from his glass back to him, "Tell me why you care first."

He sat back hard in his chair, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to everyone."

He scrubbed his face, running a hand through his messy hair. "Because I love her."

Andrew set his glass down, "Good, now that you have admitted that to yourself, you should know that Serena is fine...physically. And if you want to get her back, it is going to take some serious work. The both of you have done a really good job of hurting one another, the likes I have never seen before."

"She loves me, you know. She told me, twice, while she was sleeping."

"I have no doubts that that is true."

He rubbed his still sore jaw, fully expecting a bruise in the morning. "You weren't kidding about that right hook."

"And don't you forget it."

"I deserved it. I deserve more. You should hit me some more."

"Not tonight."

"I should be flogged. For hurting, Serena. God, I've hurt her so much."

"You're not the kind of drunk who will forget all of this in the morning, will you?"

He shrugged, a grin forming on his face, "No idea, I can't remember!"

Darien laughed but Andrew didn't, "Oh great. You are clearly wasted."

He pulled out his phone and Andrew grabbed it away, "What are you doing?"

He snatched it back, "I'm calling her."

Andrew took it back again, "Serena? Bad idea bro. Especially after today."

"I have to tell her. I have to tell her how sorry I am. That I never should have treated her like that. I was too rough. But I missed her. Oh, I miss her so much."

"I'm starting to see that, yes. But it is still a bad idea. Besides she is probably just getting back from the hospital now…."

"Hospital?!"

Andrew blanched, "Oh shit. That stuff is strong, isn't it?"

He lept up off his chair, a difficult feat given the spinning of the room, "Why is she in the hospital? Oh god, the door! I didn't even lock it!"

Andrew jumped up as well, grabbing him and trying to put him back in the chair, "She WAS in the hospital, but she is fine! It was just a little scare. She had to get tested after her time with you. You didn't even use a fucking condom, you asshole."

Darien sat back down, confused, "Why would I need a condom? We never used them before."

Andrew shook his head, "And you have been apart for months now…"

"I haven't slept with anyone...at all! No one since Serena. Since today actually. I don't want anyone else…what time is it?"

Andrew glanced at his watch, "12:46."

He couldn't help but chuckle as the memory came to his brain, "Serena use to do this thing...she would wake up around this time and then she would roll me over, go under the sheets..."

"Whoa! TMI buddy. We are talking about my sister here. There are definitely things I don't want to know and knowing what you guys did in my shop is more than enough!"

"I understand. I have a sister, too, you know. I never told Serena about her, but she would like her. Everybody loves Serena. Oh hey, sorry about your couch. I'll buy a new one."

"Do I even want to know?"

He shook his head, guilt filling him again. "Tell me what to do, Andrew. Tell me what to do to get Serena back and I will do it. Whatever you say."

"I don't really know, but you need to

make today right before she will even consider taking you back."

"Okay, then that's what I will do."

"And secondly, you need to get things straight with that Michelle girl. I'm getting tired of her lurking around."

"She's been lurking?"

"Yeah, she keeps popping up every now and then. She got to Serena the first time she showed up, but since then, I've been able to keep her away from her. But once the Brooklyn store is up and running, I won't be there to protect Serena."

"I'll take care of it."

"Good. We have enough weirdos lurking around as it is. As you said, everybody loves Serena and it gets her into trouble a lot. There has been this one victim around lately. Man he is creepy wears all black, huge dude!"

"Serena has other suitors? Of course, she does, look at her! I saw her with another guy the other night at the concert? That's partly why today happened. I couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else."

"Well, you better hurry up then, cause she has many and it won't be long till she moves on for real."

Andrew helped him finish the bottle and then got him into bed.

He woke the next morning to a blinding headache and sunshine filling his room. Looking for his clock, he found a post-it note instead.

Remember last night? If not, give me a call and I will happily remind you, asshole!

Andrew

Last night came into his brain in flashes. Mostly getting punched in the face and bit and pieces of his conversation with Andrew. One bit flew into his mind and had him jumping out of his bed for his phone. Andrew said Serena was in the hospital.

He didn't call her cell or Mina's, he knew they wouldn't pick up, so instead, he called Nectar, hoping to trick someone into handing her the phone.

"Nectar!"

"Is Serena Sparrow there?"

"Yeah, hold on."

His heart was beating erratically in his chest. If she was at work then she must be okay.

"Sparrow here."

"Are you okay?"

She was so silent, he thought she hung up on him. "I'm fine."

He released the breath he was holding, "Why were you in the hospital then?"

"Who told you abo….Andrew…"

"He may have stopped by last night."

"I can't believe he told you!"

"Don't be too mad. There was alcohol involved."

"What do you want, Darien?!"

She was short, her anger still very clear, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Nothing a few STD tests didn't cure," she whispered harshly into the line and it made him cringe.

"Which came back negative."

He wasn't asking her, he knew the answer already, "Yes."

"Look, I know it's asking a lot Serena but...could you just answer when I call?"

"...I'll try."

That was the best both of them could do so he would take it.


	3. Baby, Think it Over...

Ch. 3

Baby, Think it Over...

Rounding the weeks like bases, she steadily came into her 25th week of her pregnancy. It was hard to deny now that she was, in fact, pregnant, but not impossible to hide if she needed to. But she hadn't wanted to.

Her tight, but stretchy, dress covered her from her chest to her knees with light grey. Sleeveless, and it being December, she had a dark pink cardigan on top that stopped just past her butt. The dress pulled tight across her belly, showing off her ever-growing bump. She had given up on heels, sticking to flats instead. And today she had her hair down, not having the time to do anything else.

The only real problem she was facing at the moment was the fact that she was still squatting between Mina's and Lita's places. Her place was a mess, most of it packed up for her to move but she hadn't found a place yet. So here she was, facing the long commute every morning and evening, having no time for anything but work and resting at home.

The Brooklyn store was up and running. Even with her failings as a manager, they kept things moving as smoothly as possible. Now a month into operation and she felt she had found a groove; that everyone had. Even with all the hard work and her complete confidence in her staff, since she trained most of them, she still ended up there on the weekends as well. Whether she was needed or not, there she was, just like today.

It was a bit grey outside, looking a little like snow. But it was a bit too warm for it still. She hoped that it would wait - to snow, that is - until after she had met Amy, Lita, and Mina later that day. First, they were getting their bridesmaids dresses fitted. Then the three of them were taking her shopping. According to Mina, her clothes no longer fit her correctly and she needed to get some maternity wear.

Glancing down at the dress she had on, it did fit a bit snug, but it fit nonetheless.

"Serena? Can you help me out for a second?"

It was a slow mid-morning, having entered one of their usual lulls of the day. She stood at the register, waiting for Tammy to return from her quick bathroom break, studying the register system. It was computerized and she already knew all the ends and outs, but she found it a bit entertaining pressing the buttons on the touchscreen.

The little bell over the door rang and she looked up to greet the new guest, but her words died in her throat.

"So this is one of the new spots that Strom invested in. It's not too bad."

"Good morning, Michelle. What can I help you with?"

She said what she was supposed to say to a customer, but she didn't use the proper tone, refusing to hide her annoyance with the woman. Michelle use to come around the Manhattan store for a little while until Andrew chased her off. Now it looks like she will be coming around this one. Just what the hell did this woman want? Wasn't she satisfied? She wasn't with Darien anymore!

Michelle eyed her up and down; well, what she could see of her. She was thankful for the cash register and counter that blocked her belly from this woman's view. "Hello Serena, how are…..things?"

"Fine. And you?"

She didn't answer, knowing that she really didn't care. Her eyes danced around the store, taking it all in. Then her eyes landed on the mural. Serena was very happy with how it turned out and it was the true focal point for the entire store. It was even featured in a few magazines who covered their opening. Now Michelle stared at it, scrutinizing it.

"This...is...exceptional. Who is the artist?"

Michelle looked back at her, sincerity in her voice and eyes, truly wanting to know who made it. "You're looking at her."

"You?" she nodded, "Well, maybe you are talented at some things."

She watched as Michelle continued to walk down the wall, taking it in. Serena couldn't help but smirk as Michelle got to the tree, standing in front of the 'trunk'. The spot that she and Darien had created with their moment lost in one another was still there; she had left it. The pressing of their hands and backs leaving an impression in the paint now made up most of the trunk's design. She incorporated it in, making it the main design that graced the base of the large tree that spiraled up and out across the wall. But the true cause of the mark was only known by her and Darien and it had stayed that way, Michelle's close inspection is no different. She still secretly gloated, knowing that the woman had no clue she was looking at the permanent mark she and Darien had left behind from the last time they had sex.

Michelle made her way back to her, "You know, I have a dear friend who owns a very successful gallery. If you have any other works, like on a canvas, I could have him put them up for you."

Confused, she stared back at the woman. "Why would you do that? For me?"

She looked away, off at nothing, "I feel bad for you, that's all. I have seen too many times the effect Darien has on his little...tryst... and I thought I could help you out with something. To clear my conscious, as it were."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Her eyes snapped back to her, "Why not? What does it matter how or why it is a great opportunity that you should take regardless!"

"Look, as much as I would love to help you with your conscious, I don't really have anything for sale. I don't do it to make money. I do it because I enjoy it. But I guess that is a hard concept for you to understand."

Michelle's face went slack, shock overwhelming her. But it wasn't her words that did the trick. Not thinking, Serena had come out from around the counter to confront the woman. She pulled her cardigan around her, trying to hide, but it was far too late for that. Michelle was staring at her very swollen belly now and there was nothing she could do to change the fact that the cat was out of the bag.

"So, that's it huh? That's how you still have him wrapped around your little finger? I guess I underestimated your...talents after all."

Sadness and anger flushed Michelle's face and she actually felt a little guilty for hurting the woman. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, not wanting to hear any more, "No, it all makes sense now. I should go," she reached back into her purse and pulled out a card, "In case you change your mind. Although, I guess you have your future all set up already."

Now she was the one angry. "I'm not taking a cent from Darien."

Michelle let out a cackle. It grained on her nerves something awful. "Sure you aren't."

She had to stop herself from throwing her shoes at the back of the woman's head as she finally left.

Mina picked her up, the cold nipping at her legs as she rushed out to the waiting taxi. The two of them talked mostly about Nectar on the way to meet up with Amy. She waited until all four of them were together before telling them about her run-in with Michelle today.

"That woman is toxic. I don't know what Darien ever saw in her."

Disembodied voices flew out into the air, each of them currently in a dressing room with their dresses for their last fitting, "Apparently it was more of a business thing. Her father and Darien's father set it up." Amy called from outside all their doors, "It was purely business but Darien, being who he is, took it too far and now Michelle won't let him go."

She heard Mina's door open next to her stall, "Well if you ask me, it sounds like a restraining order needs to happen….now."

Then Lita's across from her, "Why doesn't Darien just tell her to get lost?"

"He has, several times. I've even witnessed a few."

Mina chuckled, "I would love to be in your shoes on those days, Amy."

Finally, she had her dress on and opened her door to the rest of them and the mirrors, "Can we talk about something else now please?"

She mostly waddled now, not too bad yet, but she was definitely on her way to being a waddler. The other two looked stunning, Lita in a full gown with spaghetti straps and mermaid fit while Mina wore a strapless, full gown that fit her every curve. She, however, wore a knee-length, empire waist that had several layers of crinoline around her belly to puff it out but was tight to her chest. Her boobs looked like they might pop out of the heart-shaped neckline at the wrong movement. Thin straps held her dress in place but she feared what might happen to them if pulled hard enough.

All the dresses were the same color and material. Since Amy's wedding was Christmas themed, their dresses were a lovely dark green chiffon. It felt silky and smooth against her skin and she loved letting the material brush against her legs.

"You all look so perfect!"

Amy was in tears, looking them all over. She didn't feel perfect. She felt like a balloon, a big green balloon. But Amy was happy and that's what mattered. She just hoped she didn't grow too much more between now and next weekend. The poor seamstress really had her work cut out with her in the first place and to have to call for an emergency fix would probably put the nice woman over the edge.

"How pregnant do I look in this?"

They all looked her up and down till Mina rushed out and came back holding a stranger, some woman she clearly forced to be there, "How does she look? Notice anything odd?"

The woman looked her up and down before shaking her head, "No, she looks very nice. It's a good color on you."

Embarrassed, she waved Mina off the poor woman, "Thank you. You are too kind."

"See! You look fine! No one will ever know!"

She gave Mina a swat on her shoulder before returning to her stall to change.

She was lost. Lost among racks and racks of 'nursing' bras. Some had underwire, some looked like regular bras, and some looked just like a sports bra. Either way, slapping the word 'nursing' on a bra apparently meant the price doubled. Mina and Lita were both off somewhere, looking at breast pumps last she saw them. She had no clue where Amy was, lost somewhere amongst the racks.

"I'm sorry, but are you pregnant?"

She turned to the voice, the woman appearing next to her while she was distracted. "Uh yes. Very."

A rush of air left the woman's mouth, "Oh, good. I didn't want to offend yet another woman with my assumptions. Can you help me out with something? I need a bra for my friend."

She looked over the woman, her long black hair and square face oddly reminding her of Darien, but her nose was completely different, "Sure, but I'm not sure how much help I can be. I'm a bit lost myself."

"Ug, I know right? Why do they have so many choices? No one knows what is best. Just give us one good bra so we can get it and go home!"

Serena giggled, liking the woman instantly, "I know, my feet are killing me!"

"And I don't know how they EXPECT ANYONE TO FIND ANYTHING IN HERE!"

She was yelling off into the distance at no one in particular, causing Serena to giggle at her frustration.

"How far along are you?"

She gave her small belly a little rub. "25 weeks."

"And that is what for us non-mothers?"

"5 months."

"Wow, so halfway there. I thought you showed more than that at 5 months?"

"Well, this is my first. Apparently, you get bigger with each one you have!"

"Something to look forward to."

The little being inside her kicked, nothing new, but when she placed her hand over the spot, she could feel it on her hand, "Oh my gosh!"

"WHAT? WHAT? ARE YOU GOING INTO LABOR?!"

She chuckled, taking the woman's hand and placing it over the spot, watching as her eyes went wide in amazement, "Oh wow! How...weird…"

Lita and Mina had raced over, the woman's screaming having scared them. "Are you okay Serena?!"

The woman removed her hand and she proceeded to place each of their hands on the spot before it stopped.

"Awww…..the first kick! And we were here for it!"

Lita had tears in her eyes while Mina was inspecting the woman who still stood behind her, thrusting out a hand to her. "Hi, I'm Mina. This is Lita and Serena."

"Raye, nice to meet all of you."

The taxi pulled to a stop outside her apartment, "Are you sure you want to spend the night here? It's really not a problem for you to stay with me or Lita."

"No, I need my piano if I'm going to be ready for Amy's wedding. I need to write something new."

"Serena you have tons of new songs."

"Yes, well I need something new that is a bit less….morose. Besides, I'll be fine. I have my nightly call," just then her phone went off, she glanced at it and then showed it to Mina who still sat inside the waiting taxi, "Ah, see, right on time."

Mina rolled her eyes, "Why don't you two just meet up and get it all over with."

"You know why."

She shook her head and sighed, giving up, "Okay, well be careful and call me or Lita or Amy or Andrew…"

"I get it, I am loved. I'll call you tomorrow."

The taxi pulled away and she quickly answered her phone before she missed the call.

oOo

It had been well over a month since he had last seen Serena and it was really starting to show. He knew he was difficult to be around but he just didn't care. What did it matter? He was getting his work done, pushing his way through the week and helping to keep their numbers up just like everyone else. Amy was the only one in the building worth talking to anyways but she busy with wedding details. A wedding he still had to go to.

Freshly showered and shaved, he dressed as best he could for the event he was looking forward to even less than the wedding. He had no idea how he was supposed to dress for something like this, opting for jeans and a sweater, making sure to put on an undershirt underneath as they would undoubtedly have the heat cranked up. It peaked out under the V of his dark blue sweater. Checking the time, he quickly finished getting ready and rushed to his phone.

The only thing that kept him from going completely mad was his daily conversations with the only person he really ever wanted to talk to. And it had taken a while to get that much from her, but he had gotten it. No matter how many times they talked, his hands still shook as he dialed her number and his heart raced at the sound of her voice.

"Hello?"

"Why do you always answer like you don't already know it's me?"

"I'm sorry, how would you like me to answer?"

"Honestly? Face to face would be best."

"You know I can't do that."

"I know, although I'm not really sure why."

"I told you why."

"Remind me."

"You just like to hear me say it don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Because it will end with us in bed."

"I still don't see how that is a bad thing."

"Darien…."

"Serena."

She sighed, "I'm just not ready, okay?"

"You still don't trust me?"

"It's not that…"

He ran a hand through his hair, his wet strands slipping through his fingers, "Yes it is, and I get it. I wouldn't trust me either."

"Darien...you know I've forgiven you right?"

"I had hoped, what with you finally taking my calls."

"Then you should forgive yourself. Besides, you have every right to be mad at me. To not trust me."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it, "I could never be mad at you. Not for long anyway."

He could hear her smile as she spoke, "Well, I know I've said it before but, I am sorry."

"I know."

They sat in comfortable silence, just listening to one another breathing until it was interrupted by a knock at his front door. "I'm seriously starting to question the point of the doorman."

"Is someone there?"

"Yeah, but I'm expecting it. Although he is early!"

He opened the door, revealing the blonde man who looked at him curiously as he still held the phone to his ear, "You're early."

Andrew shrugged, glancing at his watch, "Only by a little. Who is that?"

He was talking about the phone at his ear, "None of your business."

Andrew chuckled, walking away to his liquor cabinet, "Tell Serena I said 'Hi'."

He watched him disappear before returning to her, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this conversation short. Your 'brother' is here. Somehow I got roped into Zack's bachelor party this evening."

She giggled, and it was like bells. "Glad to see you are making friends."

"It's all thanks to you."

"Well, have a good time. I'll see you next week anyway. At Amy's wedding. You are still going right?"

"As long as you are there."

"Good night, Darien."

"Good night, Serena."

Andrew had already poured both of them a glass of whiskey when he found him in the kitchen. "That sounded promising."

"Yes, well, she still won't see me. She thinks we will sleep together if we do."

"Is she wrong?" He shrugged, taking the glass that was offered to him, "You two will see each other at Amy's wedding. Only one more week so that's good."

"Yeah but agreeing to see me and being forced to see me at your best friend's wedding are two different things."

"Some advice?" Darien sat up from his leaning position on the island, waiting, "When you see her again, don't sleep with her. It would definitely send the wrong message and prove her fears, whatever they are, to be true."

He nodded, promising himself just that. To not sleep with Serena again until she trusted him and herself. Until she knew how he felt and she admitted how she felt to him.

oOo

She paused, taking her fingers off the keys and scribbling down her most recent choices of chords on the sheet music that sat on her piano's stand. A knock at her door broke the calm that had settled over her apartment.

Picking up her phone as she stood, she glanced at the time, 12:40 am. Oops, she didn't realize it had gotten so late, she had been on a roll. Her conversation with Darien inspiring her. She would have to really beg with her neighbor this time to get them to forgive her.

But when she glanced through her peephole, she didn't find any of her neighbors standing before her door. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she looked out at the face of her dark shadow. It had been so long since he had bothered her, she had forgotten all about him. And now he stood outside her door yet again.

She took a step back from her door, having no intention of ever opening it. Not for him anyway.

"I know you're in there. I heard you playing. You are quite talented, Miss Sparrow."

He knew her name, that was shocking, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I just want to talk, sweetheart. Or rather, my employer does. He really wants to talk to you."

"Then...why doesn't he come here himself?"

"...He's shy."

She took another step away from the door, quickly and silently picking up her coat and purse, "You just want to talk?"

"Just talk."

She walked over to her window, pulling it up as she spoke, hoping it would cover any sound she made, "Okay, give me a second to get dressed."

"Hurry up."

She didn't even bother shutting the window behind her. The fire escape was slick with moisture and ice, causing her to slip a few times before she reached the bottom. Her slippered feet touched the pavement and she ran for it as best she could.

oOo

It was loud, hot, and smelly in the strip club. Like hot alcohol and sweat. Zack looked like he wanted to be there just as much as he did. At least no one was forcing him to get a lap dance. He stood off to the side so no one would jump in his, guard or no guard down, these girls were relentless. One of them recognized him as soon as he walked in and it spread like wildfire across the club to the rest of the workers.

This was good, for Zack, Andrew, and Neil who were now getting the royal treatment. But bad for him as it meant he was now the lap to get.

Andrew looked past him and started waving to a man who just walked in. He was tall and wore a brooding expression on his face. It was hard to tell for sure in the dancing multicolored lights, but he looked like he had a dark tan, which stood out with his very blonde hair. Darien had to admit, he was a very good looking man.

He came over to the group, opting to stand next to him and offering a hand. Darien took it. "Kyle."

"Darien."

"Shields, yeah I know. Mina told me about you."

"Oh. Well, you should know, I have changed my wicked ways for the better."

"She mentioned that."

At least his attempts were being noticed by Mina. That meant that Serena had noticed too. Or at least that Mina had pointed it out to her.

Kyle turned his attention to the group, "What are they doing to Zack? The kid looks like he is going to pass out."

Darien chuckled, "I think that might be the goal."

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he excused himself to answer it, the room too loud and dark to see who was on the line, "Hello?"

"Darien! I need help."

She was out of breath and clearly terrified, "Serena? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Someone is after me."

"Where are you?!"

He could hear her tears, sniffling as she spoke, "I'm hiding in an alley on 5th and Lex."

"Is there a store or bodega open that you can get to?"

"I think so."

"Okay, get to it and stay inside. I'm coming to get you now."

He ran back over to the group, grabbing Andrew roughly, "We have to go! Serena is in trouble."

oOo

The cashier was eyeing her suspiciously as she walked the aisles for the tenth time, looking over the same items yet again. It had been 30 minutes since she called Darien and she was wondering if he could even find her. She already felt a bit better, standing in the bright lights of the bodega under the watchful eye of both the cashier and the video cameras placed around the ceiling.

The loud ding of the door had her heart leaping into her throat every time, afraid her dark shadow would be the one to walk through. But this time it was Darien and Andrew who walked in. Dropping the box of pop tarts she was seriously considering buying, she ran to them, Darien snatching her up first and refusing to let her go.

Andrew stood beside them as Darien continued to hold her, "What happened?"

She peered over at Andrew over Darien's arm, "It was a man. He came to my door, saying he wanted to talk, that his employer wanted to talk with me."

"His employer? Was he there too?"

"No it was just the guy…..and this wasn't the first time."

Darien pulled her back at that, looking her in the face, "What do you mean?"

"He had been there before. That day you came over and I searched the hall for him...and the day I told you I locked myself out….what really happened was he tried to break down my door so I slept on the roof."

"Damnit, Serena. Why didn't you tell us any of this?!"

She turned, taking on Andrew's angry glare with tears in her eyes, "I thought it was a mistake, that he had the wrong place or person. I hadn't seen him since so I thought I was right."

"Serena, you haven't been home since."

She looked back at Darien, finding him surprisingly calm, "He knew my name."

"What did he look like, I'm calling the cops."

Andrew had his phone out, already dialing the number. "He um...he was tall, dark brown hair and grey eyes. Late 30s maybe and he was in all black. He is always in all black."

"Shit," the two of them looked at Andrew who was seething, "That is the same guy I've seen around Nectar for the past few months. I thought he was one of your over-eager fans….I'll be right outside."

Andrew left, calling the police as he paced the sidewalk. Darien held her still and as her heartbeat began to slow. It occurred to her the only thing hiding her obvious baby bump was the maternity coat she had pulled over her thin pajamas.

He started rubbing her arms, confusing her shiver with cold, although she wasn't warm either. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, the reality of it all slowly sinking in. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Without warning, he cupped her cheek and swooped down, laying a soft kiss on her lips and pulling away. "You called me. You were in trouble and you called me."

His voice was as soft as his kiss, his face still inches from hers and his hand still holding her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Of course I called you."

He kissed her again, short and sweet, more like a greeting kiss than anything more. It still had butterflies churning in her stomach, which only caused the baby to kick. Her heart raced, worried he would feel the tiny feet moving inside her as close as he was to her.

She needed to tell him. She had decided weeks ago to do so but had yet to work up the nerve yet. She knew she needed to tell him face to face, that much she was sure of. That was the real reason she refused to see him. She was sure that her body would give up the secret for her if they saw one another and it was almost to the point where it didn't matter if she was clothed or not. You could tell.

Right now, the baby was about to tell him, kicking her little heart out for her father. But was now the right time and place? He was pulling her in close to him again, soon her belly would press against him before the rest of her did. Did he really not notice?

She pushed back, stopping him from pulling her to him and he looked hurt. "Darien….there is something I really need to tell you."

His arms still lingered around her, a protective barrier to anyone who dared to try and touch her. "What is it?"

She could hear the fear in his voice and found it impossible to look at him. His hand found her chin, gently lifting it to look at him, his dark eyes penetrating hers as they always managed to do.

"Serena, please. Just tell me. I'm going crazy here."

She opened her mouth, begging the words to come out and not at all at the same time. "I...I mean...I'm…"

"The cops are heading over to your place now.." She jumped, Andrew's return surprising both of them, too engrossed in her admission to notice. "They agreed to let you come in tomorrow to get your statement, given your condition."

"What condition?"

Andrew flinched, realizing his mistake while she glared at him. "Oh, uh, you know, the lateness of the hour and her being out in the cold for hours in her pajamas…."

"Darien, I'm pregnant."

The two men before her stood completely slack-jawed, Andrew recovering first to slink back out the door. "What?"

She said nothing. Just opened up her coat and revealed herself. He stumbled closer, his hand finding its way to her bump and touching it as if to check if it was real. His touch was gentle, the heat of his fingers going straight through the thin material, causing her to quake before him.

"How...far...how long…"

"Five months."

"And it's mine?"

She tried not to be hurt by the question, but it was hard. "Yes. She is yours."

He took a step back, his eyes glued to her belly long after she covered it back up. "You kept this from me. Why? To punish me?!"

Her tears fell freely down her face, even though his anger was not a surprise, "No...yes...at first, maybe. But then I just didn't know how to tell you."

"So telling me while we stand in the middle of a bodega was how you do it?!"

Her sobs were starting to make it hard for her to speak, "I've wanted to tell you...for so long…...I was trying to tell you."

"You did this, didn't you? Were you ever even taking birth control?"

"Of course I was!"

Their yelling brought Andrew back in from the street, "How do I even know that it's mine? You show up, 5 months along, and I'm just supposed to believe you when you say that I'm the father?!"

She was struggling to stand, "Darien…"

Andrew grabbed Darien's shoulder, pushing him further away from her, "Calm down, Darien."

"Calm down?! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?!"

This time, Andrew shoved him, hard, "I said, cool off!"

Andrew shoved Darien until he was out on the dark street. He looked back at her once. She met his eyes through her blurred vision before he disappeared into the night.

oOo

He had spent most of the week putting the pieces together and yet, he was still reeling. The sight of Serena's swollen belly, a child inside of it, his child. It was too much.

The night after they had slept together in the coffee house, she went to the hospital because he had been so rough, she was worried about the baby - not that he had given her something. She refused to see him so he wouldn't see her and give it away. Lie after lie after lie had rolled off of her tongue. All so she could keep his child away from him.

If it even was his child.

The bitter words rolled around in his head, but he knew they held no weight. It was his, that he was sure of. And as often as they had had sex, it was no wonder her birth control failed.

But she had still kept it from him.

For five fucking months, she had kept this secret from him. All the while, he had been suffering, thinking he had done something wrong. And he had. If he had known, last month never would have happened. Not like that anyway. Jesus, she was bleeding when they were done. Had he hurt the baby? Would she have told him if she had lost it, lost her? Or would she let him remain ignorant and unaware forever?

He was pacing his office again. How many times had he paced this office because of her?

His office door creaked open and blue hair peeked in, "What is it, Amy?"

He didn't bother to hide his anger with her, he had a feeling she knew about his baby as well, "Ms. Michelle is here to see you. So is Raye."

Great. The last two women he wanted to see. He didn't want to see any women right now. Not now. His mind was consumed by two already and he didn't have room or the strength to deal with anymore.

Before he could tell Amy to send them away, Michelle burst into the office. "Darien, I have to speak with you right now."

"Not now, Michelle."

"You won't take my calls and this is important!"

"I said not now!"

"It's about Serena."

He stopped, turning to face her with a measured look. "What about her?"

"I visited that tacky little coffee shop she runs the other day…"

"You did what?! Michelle, this is getting out of hand now. You need to stay away from Serena...and me."

She scowled, "I didn't go there for her or for you. I did it for business."

He scrubbed his face, the stubble on his unshaved chin scrubbing him back. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting more involved in my father's business as he has always wanted me to. Which means getting better acquainted with our business ventures...all of them."

"Michelle, stay away from Nectar. I mean it."

She waved a hand at him, trying to dispel the tension in the room. "We can talk about all of that later. I really need to talk about the problem you have with Serena. I am here to warn you, actually."

"Michelle…."

"She is pregnant. Did you know?" He was silent, letting her figure it out on her own. "And I suppose she is saying that you are the father?"

"I am the father."

Michelle walked over to him and slapped him across the face, hard. "How could you be so stupid? You have ruined everything. You have ruined us!"

He grabbed his cheek, rubbing the sting out of it, "I keep telling you, there is no us."

"There has always been an us and there always will be. Or rather, there would have been if you hadn't knocked up that...that whore!"

He approached her quickly, letting the fire in his eyes push her back and shrivel like a child, "Serena is the mother of my child and you would be wise to watch your tongue."

She continued to cower until he took a step back. She thought he would actually hit her, proving just how little she actually knew him. "She is going to use that thing against you."

"She would never do that."

"You sound so sure, but how could you be? How long have you even known her? A few months? You don't know her at all!"

"I know that I would rather be with her than anyone else. Anyone."

She rushed towards him, hand at the ready to strike him again. And he was going to let her have it; her slaps didn't hurt that much anyways. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"You touch my brother again and I'll rip your hand off!"

Michelle was stunned, "Raye!...But….we are friends….do you know what your brother has done? What he has done to me?"

"I was only your friend because father made me. You are nothing but a spoiled bitch who got whatever you deserved from Darien. Now get out before I have to throw you out!"

Michelle skitted away and out the door. "I had it handled."

Raye put her hands on her hips, always the defiant one. "Yes, I saw how you were handling it."

"She just wouldn't let it go."

"So...I'm going to be an Aunt?" he nodded, looking away as Raye burst with glee, "And you are not happy about it?"

"I don't know." Raye nodded, a silent understanding between them like they had had since childhood, "Hey, Raye. What are you doing this Saturday?"

oOo

The cops had done little to calm her nerves. It wasn't their fault really; she didn't give them much to go on. And since no act or threat of violence had taken place, the most they would be able to get the guy on was stalking and trespassing. That is if they ever found him. The detective said something about the guy being smart, being careful what he said and did, which did not make her feel better in the least.

Even with all of that, her mind was spent mostly thinking of Darien. His reaction to the baby had been pretty much what she expected but the knowledge of it hadn't lessened the blow in the slightest. He had questioned her loyalty and her trustworthiness all in one fail swoop. That, she had not been prepared for and it stung the most. Did he actually think she would get pregnant on purpose? To what, trap him? As if she would ever want a man tied to her out of obligation. But then he questioned her fidelity. What, she got knocked up by someone else but then claimed it was his? Who would be that cruel?!

One thing was painfully clear - Darien did not know her at all.

The rain was falling gently on the world outside as she watched from the window of Andrew and Rita's living room. She had been staying with the two of them since Saturday, the day she last saw Darien. They owned a lovely little townhouse in Greenwich Village. The tree-lined streets made it easy to forget they were still inside the city and not in a suburb. It was almost like being in another world, as any place out of New York City did.

Rita had inherited the home from her grandmother and she and Andrew had done a lot of work to make it the beauty it was today. She loved it here. It was so warm and comfy, it reminded her of home with her parents. When they passed, they left her the piano she loved dearly and money that bought her apartment. The fact that she owned her apartment was the only reason she was able to afford life in New York with just her job at Nectar. Andrew paid them well but he wasn't made of money.

She rubbed her belly, her mind far away from the room she sat in. Tomorrow was Amy's wedding and she would have to face Darien yet again. She had never come up with a plan with how to tell Darien about the baby, but telling him in the bodega was not the best choice. Their daily phone calls had been going so well. She was stupid to think that would change his reaction. Or to think he would be any different. He actually questioned her loyalty and intentions!

Asshole.

She had been right about him from the start, since the day he yelled at her about his damn coffee. He was just another asshole.

"Auntie Serena! Come play with us!"

The tiny little voices of her two nieces came from all the way upstairs and she followed the sound to them.


	4. Nice Day for a White Wedding...

Ch. 4

Nice Day for a White Wedding...

The day of Amy's wedding was bright and sunny but very cold. Why did Amy have to have a "Christmas" wedding? It did save money on decorations, what with the church already decorated. She gave Amy props for the smooth plan as she walked into the beautiful church. A big tree stood to the right of the altar and it was covered in white lights and silver and gold ornaments. Wreaths hung on the stained glass above the aisles and red ribbon bows were tied to the end of each pew. Serena stashed her guitar in the dressing room and then carried her dress into the room with all the others as they helped dress Amy.

Amy looked so beautiful. Her dress was white with silver flowers embroidering along its strapless top. It hung tight to her curves and had a small train in back. They all looked beautiful, their dresses showing off their differences in their bodies and their personalities. All the while, she looked...puffy. From her eyes to her feet, she looked like a balloon. Her dress wasn't helping. The point was to hide her belly. Now there was hardly a point since she had told Darien. Of course, it would probably look better in the photos to not have a huge pregnant lady in them.

The worst part? She was only halfway done growing. For now, though, her baby bump was 'cute' and now that she had nothing to hide, she wished her dress didn't hide her.

"We could probably fix it, you know? Add some pins or maybe take off some layers."

Mina had been watching her as she watched herself in the mirror, reading her mind. She came up behind her, lifting up the layers of crinoline that were underneath the chiffon of her skirt. Without hesitation, she yanked it, ripping it from the seams and dropping it to the ground. Once all the filler was removed, she stood back and admired her work.

"There. That's better."

She turned, looking back in the mirror. With the extra stuffing removed, the chiffon of her skirt now laid gently across her belly, the bump standing out nicely as the fabric curled across the curves of her body. It did, in fact, look much better.

Mina was the maid of honor so she came in right before Amy. Serena was right before Mina and followed Lita. Lita's husband was her escort. They looked so lovely together, a perfect fit. She got the honor of being escorted in by Zack's uncle. He was a very nice man in his 60's and was very fatherly towards her. Mina was behind her being escorted by Kyle, who happened to be Zack's best friend and best man.

Serena had missed the two meeting while she was busy with Darien every night, but the two had been set up by Amy and Zack. They were so cute and Mina really looked happy. She was so glad her friend had met someone. Serena scanned the crowd for a few seconds before Amy entered, but was distracted by Andrew and Rita who were trying to get her attention for a photo.

The music changed and everybody stood to face Amy as she made her entrance. Amy was blushing madly. All eyes were on her as flashes of light bathed her entrance. She had never looked so beautiful and so happy. Serena watched Zack. She wanted to see the look on his face when he saw Amy for the first time. He smiled and small tears formed in his eyes, making Serena's heart melt a little. She grabbed the tissue that she had tucked away for this exact reason.

They posed for what seemed like the thousandth picture and finally got to head to the reception. Serena met Andrew and Nick at the stage as they were finishing up the setup. Soft jazz played from the D.J. while the guest filtered in. They were the "opening act" for Amy's reception. They even had the honor of playing for Amy and Zack's first dance and Serena had written the perfect song for them.

Serena quickly made her way to the check girl to hand over her coat. She was straightening her dress when Darien walked in. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and no tie. As soon as she spotted him, the baby began to kick. Happy to see her father or a reaction to her quickening pulse, she wasn't sure, but it was starting hurt. Her pulse stopped as a beautiful dark-haired woman took his arm. Forcing herself to look away, she moved as quickly as her rounded body would allow her.

oOo

"I'm not saying I'm not thankful. Hell, any call from my big bro is always welcomed, even if it is to be your beard. But are you sure this is the way you want to play it?"

"I am not playing anything, Raye. I just needed a date for this wedding; someone I could talk to in case everyone else shunned me."

"Uh huh, then how come the entire wedding party and few others have been giving ME the stink eye since we got here?"

"It's a long story."

"Wait, don't tell me. She's here, isn't she? Which one is she?"

"Like I would tell you that!"

"Oh, never mind. I found her."

He followed Raye's eyes to the aisle, just in time to see Serena go by on her escort's arm. The wedding had been planned long before she had told him about the baby and yet, there she was in a dress that did very little to hide her condition. Had she planned to tell him before the wedding all along?

No matter how hard he tried, he could not remove his eyes from her as she stood at the front. It was good since he could play it off as him watching the ceremony, but he was pretty sure Raye wasn't falling for it.

He didn't find her again until the reception. She tried to dash away but he caught sight of her. Clearly being 5 months pregnant had slowed her down a bit, which made things a little easier for him. He knew how much she liked to run.

oOo

Andrew grabbed her elbow, helping her up to the stage. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You want me to beat him up? I've punched him before and I will do it again."

"No, that's not necessary. He has made his choice. I've been ready from the beginning to do this alone."

When the guest found their seats, it was time to start. Serena could see Darien from the stage as his date whispered in his ear. He would smile from time to time at the things she whispered but his face mostly stayed blank even in this joyous occasion. Serena checked to see if her bandmates were ready. She saw the Amy and Zack were waiting on her to make their grand entrance.

Here we go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Zack Jefferson!"

The crowd roared as they entered and took their place on the dance floor. Amy gave Serena a nod that they were ready.

"Alright, Amy. This one's for you."

The crowd grew silent as Serena moved her fingers across the keys. Serena wrote this one, especially for Amy. She really hoped she liked it. Too late to go back now.

She looked up at the silent crowd. Why was it always like this when she played? She felt a tear streak down her face. Damn these crazy hormones. She wiped her tears and looked to Amy, who returned her teary glance. The new couple still held on to each other but at some point had stopped dancing and watched her play. Amy mouthed a silent "I love you" to her. More tears fell as Serena smiled and mouthed it back. They laughed at each other and tried to pick up the tempo.

Serena and the band played some more songs. They played Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine, Cha-Ching, and Emma by Imagine Dragons, C'est la Mort by the Civil Wars and then three more of her original songs. Andrew even took the lead vocal on Emma. He had a lovely voice. The crowd loved them; the dance floor was almost empty as many just watched them play. She silently wondered in the back of her mind how silly she looked, dancing a little as they played. Especially for Emma while Andrew sang, it was one of her favorites.

Their set over, they left their stuff up on stage to go take a breather while the DJ took over. The dance floor began to fill up with bodies but the music remained on a somber note. She took the long way around, not daring to try and make her way through the thick crowd on the dance floor. Finding the bridal party table soon enough. As soon as the others saw her, their talk turned to hushed whispers then silence as she approached.

"Alright, out with it. What are you all saying behind my back now?" She plopped down in a chair, not worrying about being graceful.

"Have you seen Darien yet?" Mina looked at her, eyes full of concern.

"Yes, I caught sight of him...and his date, if that is what you are really wondering about."

Lita put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sad frown, "Oh, Serena. I'm so sorry."

She waved them off, the men starting to look just as sad as their dates. "Don't be. I was prepared for this. From the very beginning, I knew what kind of man Darien was. I wish I could say I was surprised. But I am more than ready to take care of this baby on my own anyway."

She nibbled at the plate of food in front of her, not having much of an appetite. The dance floor cleared once dinner had been served, the DJ playing a few popular songs while everyone ate. She pushed her food around on her plate until a small weight tapped on her shoulder. She turned to find Reid, Amy's 9-year-old nephew and also the ring bearer. He held a single white carnation in his hand out to her, having stolen it from the centerpiece. She took it with not so fake appreciation.

"Thank you, Ried. How thoughtful!" She threaded it through her hair, letting it sit next to her ear.

"Would you dance with me?"

His little voice shook with nerves and he already looked so adorable in his little suit. "I would love to."

She let him lead her out to the floor, Andrew and Rita already out there with their two little girls, Sophia, six, danced with Rita in her arms while Clara, eight, danced on Andrew's toes.

"Well hey there you two, come to join the party?"

"AUNTIE!"

Soon she was surrounded by little children, her two nieces touching her belly and pressing their ears to it to listen. Reid stood back looking forgotten.

She gently pushed the little girls away towards their parents. "I will play with you guys later, but I already promised Reid here a dance, okay?"

They slumped as they returned to their original dance partners. Reid stepped up at her request to take her hand to dance. Andrew moved him and his partner closer, leaning in to talk so she would hear him over the music.

"See, they all fall in love with you."

She tilted her head back and laughed, shaking her head as she settled. "Yeah, well, not all of them."

She forced her eyes back to little Reid instead of letting herself search out Darien as she wanted. She hadn't seen him or his date in a while. The last place was when they were on the dance floor together in each other's arms. She bristled at the memory, trying to remain focused.

Reid wasn't that bad of a dancer, especially for a 9-year-old. She let him spin her up and out a few times and he never stepped on her feet once - an accomplishment for grown men, let alone a child! A few other finished their meals and joined them on the floor, Mina and Kyle being one of them. The couple came and danced next to her and Reid, Mina leaning over to talk to her as she held onto Kyle.

"If you're not careful, you are going to get yourself in trouble!"

She huffed, "I think I'm safe. No one is going to want to dance or mess with the pregnant chick."

"I can think of one person who might."

"Oh please, Mina! He has his own date. Besides I'm pretty sure he left alrea…"

"Excuse me, mind if I cut in?"

oOo

He was supposed to be on his best behavior, he had promised Amy, Andrew and himself that he would be. But how the hell was he supposed to do that with Serena going around like that! She was already beautiful, but now she was heavy with his child, and he was supposed to what? Sit on his hands and just watch? Not possible but he did it for as long as he could. Raye gave up trying to talk to him a while ago, tired of repeating herself. She was off somewhere in the crowd. Now there was nothing holding him back, which was a problem. The sight of her dancing was more than enough to have him forget all his concerns about her and him and the baby. There was nothing and no one to stop him from pulling her off the dance floor and finding a secluded spot to make love to her.

But he was trying to be good.

Now she was dancing with Mina at her side. That would be safe, right? Mina would run interference if need be. He wasn't sure he cared. He needed to get rid of the distance that was between the two of them and fast.

The little boy she was dancing with was clearly head over heels for her. I know how you feel, buddy. He wondered if he was going to put up a fight.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Serena looked at him and then quickly behind her as if she didn't think he was talking to her, while the kid held on to her tight. He just waited, watching as Serena leaned down and whisper something to her little dance partner that caused him to smile. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way, but not before the boy shot him a glare that caused him to chuckle once the kid was out of earshot. Serena was waiting for him so he didn't hesitate, taking her into his arms and holding her tight. Their baby pressed against his stomach, keeping him from pulling her in as close as he wanted.

The music was slow, some pop love song with a woman wooing on. Serena wouldn't look at him but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Now that she was in his arms, all his fears and concerns began to resurface, making him bitter.

"I hope you aren't pushing yourself too hard. Standing up with Amy, performing, and then dancing with children."

She finally looked up at him, anger burning in her beautiful eyes. "Pushing myself?"

He moved his hand from her back and rubbed her belly, causing her to jump and try to escape him, but he held her tight. "That's precious cargo you have there and I hope you are taking good care of it."

She pushed his hand away but he managed to keep her from fleeing. "She, Darien. She is precious cargo. And of course, I've been taking care of her! But what do you care? What, now she is your heir to the Strom throne or something?"

He lowered his face to hers as much as he could get away with. "Well, she is mine isn't she?"

"What do you want to hear, Darien?" She glared up at him, not shrinking from him in the slightest. "Do you want her to be yours or do you want her to be someone else's? Do you seriously think I'm the kind of person who would do that? Get myself pregnant for some kind of sick pay off? Well, you don't have to worry either way because I want nothing from you, Darien. She is mine and I may not have planned for her, but I certainly don't regret her."

He released her, letting her stomp, or rather waddled, away. Watching her the whole way, he caught sight of Raye, who saw her as well and followed behind after her.

oOo

She made it out to the quiet and empty hallway outside the banquet hall, the music thumping through the walls as the only sound. It was like a little waiting room or small gallery, a few sofas and chairs sat in circles while old looking artwork lined the walls. The fabric on the couch was old and tattered, a floral print that looked straight out of the 80s.

Leaning a hand against the wall, she caught her breath and tried to calm her heart, the erratic beating causing the baby to get upset. She was kicking harshly against her stomach to the point of discomfort. Serena wrapped her free arm around her belly, holding it tight and patting the spot she was kicking the most to try and calm her down a bit.

"Are you okay?"

She slowly turned, glancing to see it was Darien's date before turning back around. "I'm fine, thank you."

The woman put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? Should I go get Darien?"

She let out a huff, "Who do you think started all of this?"

The woman sighed loudly, "Yeah he can be a real jerk sometimes, especially to women," she nodded silently. "You don't remember me, do you? I remember you but you are more memorable."

She finally looked at the woman, really looked at her. "From the maternity store? You felt my first kicks?!"

She chuckled, "Raye."

"Yes, I remember now. How did your gift turn out?"

"It was fine, she got a kick out of it. Speaking of, may I?" Serena moved her hand, letting Raye touch her sensitive spot where the baby was still kicking like mad, "Wow, she must be pissed! But I would be pissed too with a dad like Darien. He never really thinks what he says through."

"You seem to know him really well…"

She thought she did, but she had misjudged him. Raye knew that this baby was Darien's and yet she didn't seem bothered in the slightest that not only was her date's…. 'baby momma' here, but she also seemed to be….bonding with her.

"That's what happens when you know someone all their lives. Well, most of it. He and Dad kinda cut me out of the family when I went a different route in my life. Which reminds me, I wanted to give you this, my card."

Although she thought it was weird, all the women in Darien's life trying to give her cards, she took it, looking at it closely, "Raye...Shields?"

"That's what you zone in on? Look again!"

She looked closer, seeing the words producer on it as well. "Producer? As in, music producer?"

"Yep. Darien actually called me a few months ago. Which is strange, believe me, because I hadn't heard from him or dad for...six years I think. But he said he wanted me to meet you."

"Me?!"

"Yes, well, he wanted to take advantage of my position. But I have to say I am glad I got to hear you. You are truly gifted."

"Thank you."

Raye turned, taking her hands in hers. "Look, Serena. I'm not going to pretend to know what all has happened between you and Darien but I do know that once he met you, he changed. All of a sudden, he wants me in his life again, he wants a family, because of you. And, I mean, let's face it, he brought his sister to a wedding. So please, don't let his stupid mouth chase you away, okay?"

She was stunned, hardly able to think let alone speak. "Okay."

"Good. Are you ready to go back in?"

She shook her head, "I need a few more minutes. I will be fine. Thank you, Raye."

She watched Raye walk back to the party before making her way to one of the couches and flopping down. Her feet ached and so did her back. She propped her feet up on the coffee table before her and subconsciously rubbed her belly, the baby finally calming back down.

oOo

Andrew shouldered up to him, his wife in his arms as the two of them danced, "You didn't really think you could just come up, rub her belly, and everything would be okay, did you?"

"No, I know better. She is always running."

"Because you are always chasing her off."

"This time, sure. But it was all her the other times."

"And did you ever reassure her? Give her a reason not to run?"

He glared over at the blonde, "I gave her hundreds of reasons."

"But did you tell her you loved her?" He looked at Rita, almost surprised to hear her voice, "That's all she needs. It's what she is waiting for. Just on the other side of that wall, no doubt. And look, your sister is back.."

"How did you…"

"Because I'm not a fool, Darien. I know siblings when I see them. Now go and tell her!"

His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. It wasn't like he was walking into this blind. He already knew Serena loved him, or at least she did. Maybe that was what scared him, not knowing for sure if she still did.

She was laid out between a couch and a coffee table, her hand rubbing her stomach while her mind was miles away.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?" He sat down on the coffee table next to her feet, stopping her from getting up, "That's enough of that now. No more running."

She relaxed back into the couch, not putting up a fight, "My feet and back hurt." Looking at her feet next to him, he picked them up and set them in his lap, trying to take her flats off. "Stop it, what are you doing?"

He got one shoe off and pressed his fingers and palms into the meat on her feet. She fell back to the couch again, her head rolling to the back of it and moaning. Now how was he supposed to be good? Her hand went back to her stomach, resting on top of it, an unconscious movement he noticed her doing more and more now.

"Are you two….okay?"

She didn't lift her head or move in any way, "Hmmm we are now...she was a bit upset earlier, but she has calmed down now."

"Upset? How can you tell?"

"Ug, because she kicks like crazy till she calms down."

Serena still hadn't looked at him, missing the goofy grin he was wearing. "She kicks? And you can feel it?"

She sat up, reaching out for his hand which he gave her in a heartbeat. "You can feel it too, here."

Placing his hand on her stomach, she left it flat against a particular spot on her and leaned back again to rest. "Just give it a minute."

He waited and it wasn't long until he felt the tiny and gentle knock against his hand. "Was that it?"

"Yep. She has a tendency to start getting active when you are around. But I think that has more to do with my heart rate more than anything else," her feet were now completely forgotten, he was too busy feeling the baby kick. "I shouldn't have shown you this. Now she is acting up again and I'm out of a foot rub."

She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her, intent on keeping his hand exactly where it was. Reaching out, her hand wiped his face, taking a tear he didn't know he had shed from his cheek.

Their eyes locked on one another and he could see the confusion she had within them. As he continued to hold her gaze, the baby started to kick harder under his hand. She had said it had to do with her heart rate. Was hers racing right now?

He studied her face, looking for the tale tale signs of the emotion he was hoping for. "You came here tonight...with your sister...why?"

He grinned. "Well, you brought a date too. I didn't want to feel left out."

She shook her head but the baby was still kicking hard so she didn't get rid of her nerves. "You hurt me, Darien. A lot."

"And you hurt me, too."

"We don't work, Darien."

"Yes, we do. And the proof is right here under my hand."

She frowned, "You mean the baby that isn't even yours? The one I am using to trap you?"

The baby continued to kick, a steady rhythm that he found soothing. "I was hurting when I said those things. You lied to me; kept me away from you and her. The whole time I thought I had done something wrong."

"Didn't you? Accusing me of being unfaithful. You were the one busy fucking Michelle all this time!"

He jumped up, grabbing her face in his hands, making sure she couldn't run and had to listen, "Since the first time I saw you in that club, you have been the only one I've wanted. You haunt me and I ache for you. I have never been with anyone else since the day you bumped into me and I never want to be. I don't think I can. No one compares to you, Serena." Tears sat in the corners of her eyes and he released her, putting his hands back over his child. "I don't just know that this child is mine. I want it to be. She is mine, mine and yours and I never want to hear you say anything else again."

She nodded, tears falling gently down her face. He moved the coffee table closer to the couch, splitting her legs and sitting between them, resting his hands on the belly again and then his head. Making sure not to put too much weight on her, he listened, hoping to hear something inside, even though he knew it was silly. Her fingers danced on his scalp, running them through his hair as he reveled in their closeness. He had been craving this for months. But Rita's words were ringing in his ears even now.

"I need to hear you say it, Serena. I need you to tell me how you feel about me. About us. I need you to say and admit it to yourself so you will stop running from me."

Now the baby kicked against his ear, her heart rate picking up again, "I...I've already told you...in every song...every verse...I write them about you, about us. Ever since we met, they have been about my feelings for you."

With her hands in his hair and his baby's kicks below, he was in heaven. But he still needed her to say it. "That's not enough because you still ran. You have to say it, Serena. You have to tell me."

Her fingers stilled and he was afraid she was about to pull away from him again. "...I love you."

Pulling his head up, he looked her right in her big beautiful eyes. "And I love you. So don't you ever run from me again," she nodded, but he wasn't satisfied. "Promise me. Promise me you will never run again. Because I swear, Serena, if you do, I won't make it."

She clutched his face in her hands, holding him tight. "I promise, I won't run away from you again."

He pulled her into his arms, both of them crying and laughing together. He cupped her face, kissing her over and over again, pausing to breathe and wipe tears.

Unexpectantly, a small applause broke out beside them, both of them stunned to see the crowd that had gathered. Serena curled into him, blushing and hiding. She was sitting on top of him, straddling him, but it was hardly indecent. Still, he couldn't help but chuckle as she hid her face in his chest, making sure to keep his arms around her protectively.

Mina and Raye stood together at the front of the crowd, probably the ringleaders. He was sure they would be fast friends soon if not already. Andrew and Rita were at the back of the group, but they were already making their escape. Even Amy and Zack made an appearance, Amy giving him an approving smile.

"I hope this means you are going to be more amiable at work now?"

Serena's head shot up, looking over at Amy, "Has he been giving you a hard time?"

Amy shook her head, Zack already starting to lead her away, "No, he just wasn't himself. More like his father really, cold and brooding."

Raye started to walk away as well with Mina. "I'll find my own way home tonight. And I guess somewhere to stay, too."

Mina put an arm through Raye's. "Make sure you come to say goodbye before you leave. Lita is going to pissed enough as it is that she missed this."

They were alone again and he turned his attention to her to find her crying. "What's wrong?"

"You were like your father? Your greatest fear…"

He gently wiped her tears away, shushing her in hopes of soothing her. "I wasn't that bad, Amy is exaggerating. Besides, you were and are still alive. I just had to win you back, that's all." She nodded, a few more tears slipping out. "As long as I have you, I will be the happiest man alive."

She kissed him, fiercely. He had been being gentle, not wanting to rush anything. He had been careful. But she was the opposite, her arms around his neck, pulling him in. He wasn't going to make it.

He pulled away, both of them panting. "I promised myself I'd be good."

"What are you talking about?" She was already kissing down his neck, her hands going for his the buttons at his collar and gaining even more access to his skin.

"I promised myself, and Andrew, that I wouldn't sleep with you as soon as I got you back. That I would be good and take it slow, making sure that you understood what you mean to me first and what I mean to you."

She wasn't stopping, continuing to push him past the point of no return. "I understand what I mean to you."

He pulled her back as gently as possible but she was fighting against him. "Do you?"

Smiling, she nodded, "You love me."

"Yes, I do."

"And I love you."

"I know, but…"

"So then, give me what I want."

He knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help himself. "What do you want?"

A smirk curled up on her lips and her fist curled up in his collar, pulling his ear to her mouth. "I want you to take me home and make love to me all night."

He leaned his cheek into hers, a groan escaping him. "You are going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

She giggled and he nearly lost it. "Not a bad way to go, don't you think?" She slowly rose to get off of him, holding out her hand to him. "Let's go tell everyone goodbye. I'm ready to go home."

oOo

She had to work extra hard to hide her smirk, Darien was nervous. She first noticed it while they told everyone goodbye, holding his hand as he pulled her around. Lita was confused at first but picked up quickly, demanding details tomorrow. The rest just gave her smiles and hugs while giving Darien warnings, which he took in earnest.

But now that the two of them were standing in his bedroom, it was even more obvious. What wasn't clear was why. What did he have to be nervous about? He was inside the closet, taking off his jacket to hang. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight. His hands found her arms, rubbing them softly.

"What's wrong?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now. I never dreamed that tonight would end up like this."

She gave him a reassuring squeeze, "Neither did I but here we are."

He pulled her arms away, turning to face her, "This is real right? I'm not dreaming?"

"Dreaming?!"

He ran his hands along her bare arms, "The first night, when you kissed me, I thought maybe I was dreaming all of it and it scared me to think it wasn't real. And the entire time you were gone, I dreamed of you. Every time I closed my eyes, there you were."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers, releasing them only to speak, "Did that feel like a dream?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yes, but not the kind that scares me."

He lowered his mouth to hers again, starting out soft and sweet but quickly changing to fast and wanting. His hand made its way to her zipper at the back of her dress and a thought occurred to her. This would be the first time he would see her new body. Now she was nervous, but not enough to stop him as he made quick work of relieving her of her dress. It now pooled around her feet on the floor, leaving her in underwear and nothing else.

Stepping back away from her, he looked her over and it made her face burn. He made a quick return, cupping her face with one hand while the other slid to her back. She worked on his buttons, undoing them with relative ease even blind as they refused to break their mouths apart. By the time she had off his shirt, her bra was flung to the floor. He helped her with his pants and soon she was the most dressed out of the two, her panties still firmly planted on her hips. He bent down, shimming them off of her, then lifted her into his arms carrying them to the bed.

He laid her down gently but didn't join her immediately, just stood back and looked her over again, her entire body burning up with her flush. "You are so beautiful," her hands flew to her face, doing her best to hide. She felt his weight on the bed before he pulled her hands away. "Don't hide from me."

It was a command but it was more like a wish, wanting her to never hide from him again. His eyes were so dark. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be swept up in them and it took her a bit by surprise.

Their mouths crushed together, urgency beginning to build between them. It had been a while for both of them and she had her pregnancy hormones adding into it. It honestly felt as if her body was on fire and he was the only one who could put it out. But Darien still needed a little push, trying to be gentle and go slow.

He was busy nipping at her neck when she pulled him up to look at her, confusion and lust on his face, "Darien...I need you….now."

That was all he needed, slowly placing himself inside her. He groaned against her neck, telling her that he felt her need to adjust to him again as well. Moving inside her, he took slow and gentle strokes. She held onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders as the fire raged higher within her. He was holding himself up, not wanting to put weight on her and her bump. Looming above her, he watched her, enjoying the effect he was having on her.

But she was getting close. Her orgasm took control, making her body twist and arch against him and her mouth open to release his name in a loud scream.

He dropped down to her, still not putting his weight on her, but nuzzling her neck as he swiftly found his end after her. He was mumbling and whispering against her neck, just like he had when they had sex in the coffee house. But this time she could clearly make out what he was saying and realized….it was what he had said then too.

"God, I missed you, Serena. I love you so much."

The sun was filling the room, the bright rays of morning. Her back was against his chest. One arm under her, wrapped around her shoulders, partially covering her breast while the other rested on her belly, her hand resting on top of his.

Darien was slowly kissing up and down her neck and shoulder, his mouth and hands barely leaving her since they got there last night. "I never should have doubted how you feel about me."

He paused and she felt his eyes on her from behind her. "No, you shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her cheek. "All the doubt you had, I put there. It was my fault too."

Returning to his previous affections, she snuggled a little deeper into his embrace, "I'm going to have to do the walk of shame back to Mina's. Ug, how ugly that will look, a pregnant lady doing the 'morning after' walk."

"First off, there is nothing shameful about you and me. Secondly, you will never look ugly, especially while you are growing my child. And last, I will go get you your things from Mina's, you will stay here and rest."

She hummed as he nuzzled the spot between her ear and her hairline, "I still need to finish packing up my apartment."

"I will hire someone to do that."

Shaking her head, trying to ignore the change in his attention, turning from gentle affection to teasing. "There's not much left. Just a few little things I need to organize and box up."

"Then I will have someone move them over here."

"I still need to find a place in Brooklyn."

Everything stopped and his mouth left her skin to stare down at her in disbelief. "You are not serious? You still won't live with me?"

She giggled, "Sorry, I misspoke. I mean WE need to find a place. Or at least one that is closer to Brooklyn so my commute isn't so bad. At least now people give up their seats for me on the subway."

He laid back down behind her, slowly returning to his ministrations. "You know….you don't have to work….."

"Darien…."

"Okay, okay, I get it. But once the baby is born and you look at her little face, know that I won't mind if you want to stay home with her instead."

"...thank you."

The conversation over for the moment, he bit down on her shoulder, grabbing her breast in his hands and filled her to the brim from behind.


	5. Blood on the Horizon....

Chapter 5

Blood on the Horizon...

With strict orders from him to take a nap, he left Serena slumbering in their bed and made his way to Mina's.

He knocked and waited and after several seconds, knocked again. This time he could hear the stumbling of someone and the door flung open before him.

Mina stood, bearly gripping a robe around her with her hair a mess, "What did you do now?! She isn't here!"

His eyes adverted to the floor but he still felt the need to cover them even more with his hand. "Jees, Mina, I didn't do anything. Serena is at home sleeping. I am just here for her things!"

She settled back, leaving the door and him behind, "Oh...okay...I'll get them."

Once she was away from the door, he now had a clear view of her bed...which housed a naked Kyle within it. But Kyle didn't seem at all bothered by Darien 'catching' them post-coital, sitting up with a sheet to cover him and giving him a small wave. He decided it was best if he just waited in the hall.

He returned, a small bag and suitcase in hand, to find Serena in the kitchen, clad in one of his shirts and a pair of his sweats. This time, she didn't need to roll up the waistband to get them to fit.

"You are supposed to be resting."

"I rested for an hour and now I'm hungry."

"But..you don't even know how to cook?"

She glared at him over her shoulder, "Yes, I do! Lita has been teaching me!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, even as it only agitated her more. "So what are you making now?"

Looking back over her supplies she had splayed all over the countertop, she looked overwhelmed. "I don't know."

Setting her things down, he stood next to her, surveying the mess, "It looks like….either a Spanish omelet or a very disgusting pound cake."

She stepped back from the items. "Ug, nevermind."

"Does this have to do with the cravings I have heard pregnant women have?"

"Something like that, yes."

"I could make you something, you know."

She had started putting the items back where they came from, "I'm pregnant, Darien, not an invalid."

"And this must be the mood swings."

"Yeah, you know, pointing these things out, not helping."

She was getting more and more agitated with him and he was having a hard time containing his laughter, "How has everyone else been putting up with this? Your coworkers must avoid you as much as possible."

"My coworkers have learned when to shut their mouths!"

He came around behind her, placing his hands over her belly and tried to secretly feel around it, "Oh come now, I'm sure it's more like they know when to duck and cover."

After a few seconds of feeling around, she gasped, pushing his hands away and jumping from his grasp, "Are you trying to upset me so you can feel the baby kick?!"

Busted. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You ARE! You are trying to get my heart rate up just so you can make the baby kick me!" Her face was beet red in anger and he was starting to get scared.

"Hey, you were the one who kept her from me for 5 months. I am just making up for lost time."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot, "For your information, Darien, the baby only just started kicking last week. At least, not that you could have felt. Actually, that is how I met your sister."

"You met my sister at the wedding."

She smirked and a nervousness rose into his chest, "Actually we met a week ago. She got to feel the first kicks."

Now he was the one agitated, "What?!"

She nodded, her grin widening, "Yep. At the time, she was a complete stranger; just a nice woman in the maternity store. The baby started kicking and she was there so I let her feel it."

"You mean to tell me, that my SISTER knew you were pregnant before me?!"

"Now who's heart rate is up?"

She turned, starting to jog away from the kitchen and him, but he caught up quickly, her pace not that quick. He held her up marriage style in his arms while she tried to kick to get away. Bringing her back to the kitchen he set her back on the floor but made her stand in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her and trap her. Then he lowered his mouth to her neck, taking in a large section of her flesh. She tried to push him off but he held her arms tight to her body. It only took a few seconds and then he released her. She clasped the spot with her hand, probably feeling the heat of her now bruised skin.

He didn't move far away enough as she smacked his forearm hard. "You dick. Now I'm going to have to hide this for a week! You know I hate wearing makeup."

"I know." he removed her hand, inspecting his handy work, "You could always put a bandaid on it. Or wear a turtleneck."

She swatted him again, but then she returned her hand to her belly, rubbing it as she did, "I should probably eat something."

"I'll make you something," she opened her mouth to protest, "it is one of the jobs of the father to make sure the mother is fed. So hush and let me make you something!"

She was silent after that, moving to one of the stools with an apple while he started putting something together. "Oh, so...I have a doctor's appointment. Wednesday at 1, if you would like to come," looking up, he found her nervous, "I will be having another sonogram so, it won't be too boring…."

"I'll come pick you up and we can go together."

A beautiful smile spread across her face, "Okay."

oOo

Working in Brooklyn meant that she had to get up even earlier than Darien. Dressing in the dark, she left the closet that was now made up of his and her clothes and tiptoed to the bathroom. Blinded by the light for a moment, she bumped into the sink with her thigh. She cursed as she rubbed the spot that would probably bruise.

She owned one turtleneck and it was not designed for a pregnant woman, no matter how small she still was. So she had no choice but to cover the hickey, that was only now starting to fade two days later, with a bandaid. She straightened her collar, wearing a dark blue and white plaid button up with a light grey sweater on top, the collar and first few buttons showing through the V on the sweater and the cuffs rolled up over the end of the sleeves of the sweater. Along with the black pants with a wide band for a waistband, they were some of her first buys from the maternity store.

Now blind again from leaving the light in the bathroom, she fumbled around looking for her shoes when the light on the nightstand flicked on.

Startled, she turned to find him, rubbing his eyes as he sat up fully on the bed, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He waved a hand, gesturing to her, "Come here."

Sleep still hung heavy in his throat and she obliged him, meaning to sit next to him on the bed but he pulled her in instead, back into the bed with a squeal. "I have to get to work...on time! I can't show up late like I use to."

Even with her words, he was still trying to undress her, his hands finding the stretchy material at the top of her pants, "Oh...I like this."

The material having a lot of give, he thrust both of his hands underneath, reaching around and grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him, "Darien, you are making me late."

His mouth was on her neck, kissing away till it met the bandaid she had just placed and pulled away, "Are you still wearing that? Who really cares if you have a hickey on your neck, Serena?"

"I care! My employees are younger than me and I want to project a good message."

"You are 22. How much younger are these kids?"

"Sean is 17."

He chuckled, "And let me guess, he is in love with you."

She shrugged, "He is young and impressionable. I want him to do well in life so I don't want him getting the wrong ideas about what it means to act responsibly."

"Uh huh."

His mouth lingered on the front of her neck and the early hour made her sluggish, not realizing what he was doing till it was too late, "Darien! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I want people to know you are taken. I'm staking my claim."

"Um, hello," she pointed to her belly, "your flag is right here, pretty sure your claim has been made already."

"Uh huh, and how many people have you told that I'm the father?" She looked away, unable to meet his gaze, "Exactly. I don't want people thinking you are some single mom to mess with. You are taken."

He chuckled even as she continued to smack and push him off of her. But he held her tight, pulling her into his lips and causing her to melt.

He pulled away, adjusting his hold on her so that his hands were now under her underwear, still gripping her cheeks, "I set up car service for you yesterday. No more riding the subway, okay?" She nodded numbly, "Good. Now that should give you an extra 30 minutes, give or take," he slid her pants and underwear down, low on her thighs, and then pushed them so she was on her back and he was on top of her, the sheet the only thing between them, "Now, I promise to try and not remove any more clothes than this."

He ripped the sheet away and lowered himself to her, doing a relatively good job of keeping his promise.

She had to redo her hair in the car and the whole thing made her forget the new hickey square in the middle of her neck, the looks of her coworkers reminding her, but she got there on time…barely.

Noon rolled around, she was in her office reviewing the order sheets, when Tiffany stuck her head in, flushed, "Serena...there is a major hottie here asking for you."

Smirking, she shook her head at the girl. "Thank you, Tiffany."

Coming out, she found her entire female staff semi-circled up. They had gathered in the back near the kitchen and were a bundle of whispers.

"What are you girls doing?"

They hushed her, pulling her in closer, "You see that guy there, Serena?"

She followed Natalie's finger to see Darien at the end of it, "Yeah…."

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think that's Darien Shields from Strom."

Emily smacked Natalie on the shoulder, "Serena was part of that whole deal, she would know if it was him or not."

Sarah jumped up and down with excitement, "Is it him? Is it him, Serena?"

"I mean even if he's not he is super fine."

Serena stifled her laugh, letting the girls have their moment before she had hers, "Well, Serena? Is it him? Is that Darien Shields from Strom?"

She sighed, relenting, "Yes, that's him."

The girls burst into a frenzy like they had spotted a celebrity, mainly because they had, while Emily hushed them, "Shut up, you guys!"

Tiffany joined them from behind, "What's going on? Oh, you guys saw the hottie, huh?"

Natalie was still in near hysterics, "He's Darien Shields from Strom Co.!"

Tiffany's eyes went wide, "You mean the biggest company in the world? The one that founded the very place we now stand? Is that why he's here to see you?"

All their eyes turned to her in both shock and confusion, to which she returned with a smile, "Something like that."

She left them slack-jawed to meet up with him, finding him eyeing the mural. She had forgotten that he hadn't been there since before it was finished. Slowing her pace, she watched him as he came upon the spot, their spot, his hand running over it. A strange look was on his face, it was one of confusion and...guilt.

Rushing to him now, she grabbed his arm gently. "Why did you leave this here?"

His eyes on her now, she turned hers to their spot, now running her hand over it, "It just...fit. Besides, I had no idea it wouldn't be the last time we were together."

"You really want to remember that? The way I treated you?"

"You mean how you told me that you missed me and that you loved me?"

Surprised, he took a step back, eyeing her carefully, "I didn't think you heard me?"

She shrugged, "I didn't, but I figured it out...later when you said it again."

"Yeah but, you had already decided to keep this."

"And I'm glad I did," he smiled broadly at her, "besides…" she got close to him, just close enough to whisper, "I liked it."

She sauntered away, leaving him to gawk before his brain caught back up.

oOo

He was trying not to get too excited, his research told him that he won't be able to see much with a sonogram. Serena was just a little over halfway through her pregnancy so the baby is around the size of a grapefruit. The idea of comparing his child to fruit was just ridiculous to him but that was what all the parenthood websites said.

Serena had her weight and blood pressure taken. Then her doctor entered.

"Good afternoon, Serena. How are we feeling today?"

"Pretty good, mostly."

The Doctor nodded, glancing over at him but not saying anything about his presence, "And how is your nausea? Still bothering you?"

The memory of Serena back when she had been sick flashed in his mind, he hadn't even given it any thought back then, but now it seemed painfully obvious that she was pregnant, "No, it has settled down now. A bit more manageable."

"Alright then, if there are no other concerns, then I guess we can move onto the elephant in the room," the Doctor finally turned and acknowledged his existence, "I am guessing this is the father?"

"I am."

She offered her hand to him, "Hello, then. Dr. Fields," he took her hand and shook it. "Do you have any questions, Dad?"

"Oh uh…."

"It can be a concern, it doesn't have to be a question."

He glanced over at Serena who was watching him carefully, "Well….I'm concerned with the hours she keeps at work…..and her eating habits….and her klutziness….and sexual positions are there any that would be unsafe?"

Serena was beet red but Dr. Fields just laughed, "Don't worry, there's not a question I haven't heard. You should be glad your boyfriend cares so much."

Now Serena was almost rolling on the floor, barely able to speak for laughing so hard, "...Boyfriend?!"

He shot her a look but she ignored, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume…"

"I am her boyfriend."

Dr. Fields didn't even blink, probably had seen it all at this point, "But to answer your concerns…."

"Darien."

"Darien, women have been working through their pregnancies for centuries. But if it is a problem, her body will tell her. And she is gaining weight on schedule and taking her vitamins so as long as she isn't eating sushi or drinking any more alcohol, she should be fine…"

"Any more?"

He looked to Serena who looked a little guilty, "I was pregnant on 4th of July."

The color drained from his face while the doctor continued, "But Serena still didn't drink that much then or after so the baby should be fine. Unfortunately, that is something we won't know for sure until after the baby is born."

"I never should have taken you to that stupid party."

Serena leaned over, taking his hand in hers, "And as far as sex," he could actually see the blood spread across Serena's face as he watched, "There are no unsafe positions but pressure on the baby will cause Serena discomfort, especially in her third trimester," he chuckled as Serena managed to turn purple, "Now, if there is nothing else, how about we take a look at your baby?"

He was still in a daze on the ride back from the doctor. The websites had been wrong. He could see a lot. And now they had pictures, a foot, a head, and a full body shot of her curled up on her side. She looked like she was sucking her thumb. He was already in love.

Glancing across the car, Serena sat looking out the window, one hand holding his while the other held the baby. She had a peaceful smile on her face and he knew she was just as happy as he was. It was amazing just how much his life had changed in such a short amount of time. All because someone pushed Serena into him at a club. If he could, he would find that person and give them a million dollars.

The town car slowed, stopping to let Serena out, "I'll see you tonight."

She tried to get out but he held her back, not letting go of her hand. He scooted over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling into a kiss. Cupping his cheek, she returned it, the sweet kiss lasting for a few short moments. She gave him a beautiful smile when he released her, finding it contagious.

"You make me very happy."

Her hand still on his cheek, she patted it, "You make me happy too….most of the time."

"I'm going to ignore that and not let you ruin this moment."

"Sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed him again before hopping out of the car, disappearing inside the cafe.

oOo

"I've got sonogram pictures!"

She waved them in the air, her smile nearly splitting her face. But it instantly faded.

"Well, well, well, Serena. Long time no see."

Deemond stood, leaning against the counter with an uncomfortable looking Tiffany behind it. He stood up and stalked his way over to her, looking her up and down, making her skin crawl.

"Looks like someone grew up….and out," he snatched one of her sonogram pictures from her, holding it high out of her reach, "Got a little bun in the oven huh? How sweet. Who's the father? Anyone I know?"

He was hinting, trying to figure out if Darien was the father. "None of your god damned business, that's who."

"Whooo, sounds like that little mouth of yours has grown up too. And into a dirty one. I like it. Tells me which girls like to suck coc…"

"What are you doing here Deemond!"

He chuckled and she thought she might actually throw up, "I'm here on business."

"You have no business here. Now get the fuck out."

"Careful, Serena. You keep using that filthy mouth of yours and I might just have to shut it."

She looked past him to Tiffany, who still stood nearby, listening on in shock, "Call the cops."

Tiffany left and Deemond held up his hands, retreating towards the door, "Look, it was recommended to me to come and check this place out. To use it as an example of just what is possible with a little imagination and help from Strom."

He stood in front of the door, still watching her, and she knew he was goading her but she didn't care, "Strom isn't going to help you. They dropped your ass!"

He just shrugged, pushing the door open with his back, "Maybe they reconsidered. I would talk about this all day," she could hear the sirens behind him once he opened the door, "But I am a very important man with lots to do."

He walked away, not a care in the world, not even flinching as the tires of the police squealed to a stop in front of the shop.

It had grown dark and the cops were still there, taking statements, asking the same questions over and over again. The shop was pretty much shut down and Andrew had to come in. She felt guilty and stupid; guilty for the trouble she was causing and stupid for letting Deemond get to her again.

She had been given a break, Andrew and the rest of the staff, even those who had been in the back at the time, were still going over the details yet again with the cops. Sitting inches away from Andrew, as he refused to leave her side, she listened to the details, the story of all the horrible things Deemond had done to her being retold from a new perspective.

"He used to come to our other shop, on 21st and Park, bugging Serena, trying to get her to go out with him. I should have kicked him out then. Maybe none of this would have happened."

She reached up, grabbing Andrews hand and he squeezed hers back. "From the sound of it, I'm not so sure that would have made much of a difference. Has he ever been violent?"

"Yes. Although I didn't see it, I saw the aftermath of him slapping Serena."

"Did anyone see this happen?"

"Several people, the place was packed. I know a few of them by name, and most of them come in every Monday. I could get their information then."

"Serena!"

Several eyes, especially her own, turned to the man now rushing over to her. Leaping out of her chair, she let him crush her to him. Then, and only then, did she let her tears fall, shaking with them in his arms. She would only be weak around him. He was the only one she could give that to.

"Officer, I want Travis Deemond arrested. Charged with assault, attempted rape, harassment, stalking, trespassing, and whatever else you can come up with." She listened, Darien's voice booming over her as she just hid in his arms.

"Sir, do you have anything to justify those charges."

"You mean other than the cowering woman in my arms? Yes! I was there, I saw it all. And what I didn't see, Andrew here can account for."

She glanced back down at the little table she had been sitting at, looking at her sonogram pictures on it. Today had been such a good day, a happy day. And then it had to turn into this. Staring at her photos, trying to regain the warmth that they had given her, she realized, one was missing.

"My sonogram photo," she pulled away from Darien, going back to the table and searching through them even though she knew it wasn't there, "He took it."

"Serena?"

She picked up the remaining ones holding them up for all to see, "He took it, my sonogram photo!"

"Yeah, he took it from her when she showed up. I saw him do it. It was like he was threatening her with it."

The officers started scribbling down Tiffany's words while she just stared down at her remaining photos, mourning the loss of the one. It was the full picture of her, the one with her sucking her thumb. She felt weak, helpless.

Even if it was just a picture, she had not been able to protect it. The thought of Deemond looking at it made her sick again. And then dizzy.

Darien was holding her up and she didn't know why. He set her down gently in a chair and was yelling something to someone. A glass of water appeared before her, but she struggled to even comprehend it, like it was a foreign object that she didn't know how to use. Words started to reach her over the silence that had befallen her.

"She's in shock. How far along is she?"

"Almost 6 months." Darien was crouching before her, his hands cupping her cheeks and she didn't even know how long he had been there.

"We should get her to a hospital...somebody call a bus!"

She managed to get her hands up, waving them and shaking her head, "No….no hospital….I just want to go home."

"Good. She's coming around."

"Good? She is half catatonic! Serena, we need to take you to the hospital. Think of the baby, okay? We should get her checked out, okay?"

Darien caressed her face and talked so gently to her, it was hard to say no to anything he asked.

It had been hours, the sound of heart monitors, both hers and the baby's softly beat in the background. They had even made her take off her clothes, forcing her into a scratchy hospital gown. A belt with sensors attached sat under the gown around her belly, monitoring the baby.

Darien sat next to her, clearly uncomfortable and tired, "You should go home."

He was reading something on his phone, probably his emails or a work document, not looking away from them as he spoke. "You must be delirious if you think I'm going anywhere without you."

She smiled, a small laugh coming out of her. But it quickly disappeared as she remembered, "Darien….Deemond..he said something."

"He always does, unfortunately."

"He said Strom was reconsidering him...his business."

Darien nearly dropped his phone on the floor. "Like hell we are."

"He also hinted that he knew about us. That the baby is yours."

"Is that such a large leap for him to make?"

"Did you ever say anything to him? Something to let him know we were even together?"

"Does beating the shit out of him twice and cutting him out of my business for you count?"

Her heart monitor picked up a bit, a slight difference that she was sure only she noticed, "You cut him from Strom for me?"

He leaned forward, his phone left behind forgotten, taking her hand in his, "Of course I did. Why did you think I did it?"

She took a free finger, curling it towards her to tell him to come to her. He obeyed, moving closer to her, a smile on both their faces. When he was close enough, she grabbed his tie, pulling him the rest of the way to her mouth. Her heartbeat began to race on the monitor, this time it was hard not to notice.

He pulled away, concern flashing on his face. "Don't worry...it happens every time."

Feeling the fire on her cheeks, she shied away a little, "God you're adorable."

Returning to her lips, they continued their makeout session without care.

"I've never heard of a doctor prescribing that before?!"

Darien pulled away but didn't go far, and Raye and Mina stood at the foot of her hospital bed.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!"

Raye smirked, coming around the bed on the side Darien sat, "Well, hello to you too."

They both took a turn giving her a hug, and she glanced at the clock behind them. "It's so late, how did you guys even get in?"

"We lied," Mina said it flatly, "Well I mean, not really. I told them I was your sister."

"And that I was his." Raye pointed at Darien who was holding her hand in his at his mouth and gently rubbing his lips across her knuckles.

"Yeah, we had to tell them Darien was my husband just so they would let him stay."

Raye bumped Darien with her hip. "And I'm sure that just killed you."

She giggled as Darien glared up at his sister. Mina sat down on the side of the bed, putting her hand on her belly but pulling away when she touched the monitors strapped to her.

"It's okay, it's just to check on the baby. She is fine by the way."

Raye sat down in a chair near Darien and the bed, "Then why are you still here?"

She let out an exhausted sigh. "They are keeping me for observation. I'm starting to think that means to cover their ass if anything goes wrong."

"And nothing will." Mina had found an empty spot on her belly and was rubbing it.

"Serena? Mina?"

"We're in here, Andrew!"

He stood just outside the door, waiting. "Are you decent?"

Mina yelled out with her, "No!"

Andrew came in, looking a little worse for wear. "Geez Andrew, you should go home. Kiss your kids and your wife."

"I will...soon. First I had to come check on you. How are you? How is the baby?"

"We are fine."

"Okay….no work tomorrow. I mean it. And you should consider taking a few days off."

She shook her head, "We are in the middle of the holiday season. I can't leave you short handed…."

"She will think about it."

She glanced over, Darien giving her a serious warning look. That was going to be a discussion later for sure.

Andrew eyed Darien, appreciative. "Any news on Deemond?"

He shook his head, glancing at her, either telling Andrew no or not now. She wanted to know too, whether they had caught the bastard or not.

Frustrated, she shook her head, trying to keep her tears from falling but failing miserably, "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Because he's crazy, sweetie. There's nothing you could have done."

Mina brushed away her tears while Raye looked around the room confused. "Who's Deemond? Ex-boyfriend?"

They all started talking at once - "Not a chance in hell," "A crazy asshole," and Serena, "Not enough money in the world."

Darien chuckled, "Glad to know money could never sway you."

Offended, she smacked his hand that still held hers, "You've known that from the start!"

Mina pulled her hand away from the spot she had on the baby, startled, "Whoo, baby kicked. Hard."

She glared at him while he just grinned from ear to ear, releasing her hand to try and feel the baby's kicks.

"So….seriously, who is Deemond?"

"He is a really bad guy."

Everyone jumped at the new voice that had entered the conversation. A tall and lean muscled man stood at the door. He wore a dress shirt and pants but no coat and she could just see the gun and badge on his hip. His light blonde hair was cut short, a little longer than a military cut, and he had nice strong facial features. He also held one thing in his hand, a fairly large looking file.

"Sorry to intrude, but it was just too good of an entrance to miss," he was smirking, making him look boyish and full of mischief. "I'm Jared Stone with the FBI."

"FBI? Are you here because of Deemond?"

Jared looked right at Darien like he knew him already, "One Travis Deemond, yes. I understand you had a run in with him today?"

"She has had multiple run-ins with that jerk since he came into my shop two years ago."

"And yet, this is the first incident that you have reported?"

"That's my fault. I was a little more than….friendly with him. They didn't report it so I wouldn't get in trouble for assault."

"Well, I'm going to need you to report them now. Every last detail."

Darien stood. "I was there for all of it, I can tell you what happened."

"I'm going to need Miss. Sparrows' account as well."

Darien was already pushing them both towards the door, "She will give it to you tomorrow," he had the man out the door, before he turned back to her, "You, rest. I will be right outside."

She gave him a mock salute before he disappeared.

"I guess I should help Darien. I know about the times before he started coming around." Andrew disappeared as well, leaving her, Mina, and Raye in the room.

"Is anyone going to tell me who this Deemond guy is?!"


	6. ....To Drop....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR WARNING! A few of you have asked if Deemond still attacks Serena and expressed a hope that he doesn't. Not to give spoilers but that is still in this fic. I have marked it as a trigger and marked the beginning and end if you would like to skip it.
> 
> Please check out my other fics and be on the lookout for some new ones heading your way soon.
> 
> Close to the end here. Part third is still in process so you will have to wait a bit. No worries, this doesn't end on a cliffhanger.

Ch. 7

...To drop...

He woke to the sounds just outside his door, yelling and cursing. Immediately, his eyes were met with crystal blue ones, wide with fear and confusion. He still had his arms around her from the night before, or rather only an hour ago at best, her face inches from his. Releasing her, he jumped out of the bed, pulling on some pants as he faced what lied just beyond his door.

"Stay here."

Serena was already sitting up in the bed and he really wished she could have remained asleep, getting a few more minutes of much-needed rest. He should have let her sleep when he got home last night. But after watching Michelle slap her over and over again with the very sympathetic cops, he needed to be with her, to wash away both the pain of Michelle's attack and her words. He needed to reassure her and himself that they belonged to one another and nothing could change that.

When he made it to the small hallway just outside his door, he wished he had taken the officer's offer for a restraining order. Michelle was yelling and fighting with both Richard and Raye to get to him. Her eyes landed on him and he groaned inwardly.

"Thank you, Richard, I can handle this from here. Raye, go back to bed."

"Darien, I really think…"

"Go back to bed. I will take care of this."

Raye gave Michelle a warning look. He really wanted her gone before she was guilty of assault too. "What do you want Michelle? You shouldn't be here."

"What do I want? I just got released, on bail! They arrested me at Strom, Darien. Everyone saw me taken out in handcuffs!"

She was fuming but he had seen her like this a few times before, usually over something he believed to be trivial. "And you slapped Serena in front of everyone. I saw the tape. You did your best to try and humiliate her."

"I'm going to have a record now! I might even have to serve some time!"

"You deserve it. I don't care how light it was, you hit a pregnant woman, Michelle! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"She took everything from me! She took you!"

He shook his head, distancing himself from her, "We were never that serious and you know it. This is all just a sick game to you and you are acting out because you lost."

"I waited for you, Darien. Six years I waited for you to be ready, to calm down and be ready to settle down. I gave you everything you needed and the freedom to get it elsewhere when I couldn't give it to you. I love you!"

Turning away from her pleading gaze, he stared at the floor, "I don't love you."

"So that's it huh? I gave you six years of my life, waiting for you to get your act together, she gives you a few months and you give it all to her? Why? Why is it her and not me?"

"Because…."

"Because...what? She is going to have your baby? And you two are going to have your perfect little family together? That could have been me, Darien. That could have been us!"

"It could never be us."

"I was pregnant Darien. But I got rid of it. 4 years ago."

He was stunned, that was the only way to put how he felt at the moment, stunned and he struggled to form words, "You...you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"But...you got rid of it?"

"Yes. For you."

He could actually feel the vomit in his throat at her words and had to swallow it down. "You got rid of it because you didn't know whose it was and you thought I would leave you because of it."

It wasn't a question. He may not love Michelle but she was right; they had spent six years knowing one another. And he knew her. "Yes."

She was shaking now, her admission was not going the way she planned and she knew it.

"So….you were pregnant and instead of talking to me, letting me know of a child that could have been mine, you selfishly ended its life?"

"I did it for you!"

"Cut the shit, Michelle! You did it for you. If you really did it for me, you would have told me, talked to me about it."

"Serena didn't tell you! She didn't give you a choice and you still forgave her!"

"That's because I love her! And I want to have this baby with her!"

Tears streamed down her face and for once, he didn't think they were fake. "You would have told me to get the abortion anyway, wouldn't you?"

He had to tear his eyes away from her, guilt pouring through him. "Yes."

"Just tell me why? Why do you love her and not me?"

Taking his eyes from the floor, he wanted to look her dead in the eyes when he said this, no more confusion or false hope. "Because you only ever think of yourself. You have deceived yourself for so long, thinking that I belonged to you. We never belonged to one another and we never will. It has and always will be about you. Serena….she is light itself. She brightens everyone around her, every single person she ever touches. You...you only bring people darkness with your quest of self-righteousness. I like myself better when I'm with her and when I'm with you….I want to die."

She fell to the floor, sobs wracking her body. It was hard not to feel guilt and pain at the sight; they had been together for a long time. He would be lying if he said he didn't care about her at all. But she had lost herself long ago, always bitter and taking that bitterness out on anyone who was even the slightest bit shiny.

It was never about Michelle being in love with him. She may have been and he would probably never know. What it was about, what it really all was about, was trying to snuff out Serena's bright light. Serena was a happy beautiful person and Michelle envied that about her. He had seen Michelle do it so many times before, crush someone just for being happy. That was how he knew from the start that was what she was trying to do to Serena. But Serena was stronger than Michelle, too bright even for her to take down. So now she cried on the floor, having finally met her match.

He left her there, knowing that it was now finally all over with, and returned to find his beautiful ball of sunshine. But instead of Serena in their bed, he found Raye sitting on the edge of it. She had tears in her eyes but they were not happy ones.

"We could hear you two. Serena heard it too."

What had he said that was so bad it had Raye upset? Maybe she was just upset for Serena. Raye had grown quite attached to her, as all people did.

Raye held up a silent finger, pointing to their closet where he found her. She had on a pair of her maternity pants and a bra but had stopped there to sob. Her shoulders shook as she kept her arms wrapped around herself and cried. He touched her, just her shoulder, and she pulled away.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to stop her tears just so she could talk. "I heard you. I heard all that you said to her."

Again, he replayed the conversation, trying to understand why she was so upset. "I don't understand. Why are you upset?"

She finally faced him, her eyes red and puffy already. "Because you were so cruel to her! She tells you she gave up her baby for you and you are indifferent and accusing towards her!"

"What would you have me say or do Serena? It was 4 years ago and she just now tells me!"

"What if I had done that? Had an abortion and told you after the fact?"

He shook his head, the thought coming out as nothing more than ridiculous, "You would never do that…."

"But what if I did, Darien? What if I decided to end this pregnancy as soon as I found out and then told you about it? What would you do? Would you be cold to me too? Even when I told you that I did it to keep you?"

He raked a hand through his hair, "I don't know what I would do, Serena. You are not Michelle and she is not you. You are two completely different people and I feel completely different about the two of you." She glared, tears still falling evenly as she tossed her head back and forth, unable to believe him, "I can't even imagine it, Serena. I know you. You would never do that. We don't even know if Michelle did it. She is a manipulator, Serena; lying to get whatever she wants!"

"What could she possibly gain from telling you this now?"

"My sympathy. Hell, your sympathy. She never loved me, Serena. She just wanted to win, to beat you. And once again you are falling for it, hook line and sinker!"

"I am not falling for her lies. I am falling for your coldness, Darien. Your own sister. You locked her out of your life. Why?"

His heart stopped, not expecting this conversation ever, "Because….because she didn't follow expectations."

Guilt twisted painfully inside him, he knew long ago that he had wronged his sister, but didn't want to take ownership for it. "She is your blood and you cut her out so easily. Why are you so cruel, Darien? How can you be so cruel to them?"

His protection mode kicked in, turning his guilt into anger, his fighting mechanism. "I'll admit, I wronged my sister. But she needed to learn a lesson and not take family for granted."

"Aren't you doing the same?"

He ignored her, pushing against the onslaught of emotions and warning bells going off in his troubled mind, "And Michelle, I let that go on for too long as it was."

"All she did was love you!"

"Not all of us are as naive as you, Serena. We know when to be cruel and cut things off before they go too far, unlike you!"

She trembled, taking a step back from him. "I am not naive. I'm just not cold-hearted."

He started to pace, his inner warning bells going off like crazy. "Oh please! You could have ended things with Deemond long before they got out of hand!"

Her eyes opened wide, a few tears falling down slowly as if even they were surprised, "What…?"

"I saw all the FBI reports. There were plenty of complaints of harassment and some rape accusations, but most of them reported that once they gave Deemond the 'cold shoulder', he went away. Except with you! He chased after you for two years and he still is! If you had just been brave and given him the finger, he would have left you alone for good! And then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

He had gone too far. He knew it as the words flew out of his mouth, but his pain made him continue and now it had returned tenfold at the sight of her breaking in front of him. "Let's forget….for one second...you didn't just accuse me of 'asking for it'...if I had told Deemond off….and he left me alone….you and I, never would have met…." Realization dawned on him, his words having more meaning to her than him. But he was stuck, watching the train wreck in front of him that he caused, "So….when you say mess…."

He tried, he really tried to stop it, but the tracks were slick with his word vomit. "No, no, Serena! that's not what I…"

"You mean us. You mean our entire relationship. You mean this baby."

He ran to her, trying to hold her but she pushed him away. "Serena, no! That is not what I meant, I'm sorry."

She became silent, and he knew things were bad, really bad as she pulled on her shirt, buttoning it as she glared at him, "I don't know what scares me more right now, Darien. That you could actually mean those words or that you only said them to hurt me. To be cruel."

Not even looking at him again, she walked out of the closet and it felt as if the walls of it were falling down on him. He was suffocating, not knowing for sure if that would be the last time he would see her again. This time, he had no one to blame but himself. She was right, he was cruel. He was just like Michelle, saying whatever he could to break her. And he hadn't meant a word of it, which scared him the most.

He was like a ticking bomb, waiting all day for her to come home if she came home. She didn't call or text him all day, another bad sign.

Darkness fell, she was supposed to be home an hour ago. He paced, trying to decide whether to try and call her or just go out and find her. He knew from experience that she wouldn't answer; that was one of her ways of punishing him. Another was keeping him waiting, letting him fret over the status of their combustible relationship. She had promised never to run again, but did this count as running when he had chased her? Things were different now. She knew how he felt about her, he told her and showed her every day. He had changed even with the morning's display. She had to admit that he was not the same cold man she had met months ago. She had changed him and he liked himself better when he was with her. And he knew she saw it. No, she wouldn't run, not anymore. She loved him and he loved her. She had nowhere else to go. She would come home and forgive him. It was what she did best.

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. He pulled it open to find Agent Jared Stone with a dark look on his face. "Mr. Shields. Is Serena Sparrow home?"

"No, not yet, but she should be soon. What is this about?"

He stepped aside, letting the man pass through his threshold. "We have been keeping tabs on Deemond and his men for years now, which has been fruitless most of the time. However, an hour ago, one of his men said something and it set off alarm bells for me. I just wanted to make sure Miss. Sparrow was alright."

Suddenly he didn't feel so good. "What did he say?"

Jared turned, seriousness spreading across his young face, "He said a pretty little songbird was going to get her neck wrung tonight."

oOo

The inner battle within her was making it hard to function all day. Darien's words, to her and to Michelle, kept playing over and over in her mind. They grew colder with each repeat in her brain till they sounded as if a robot was repeating them. But then, her little belly would quake with the life inside it and she found her anger melting, the memories of every tender moment she had with Darien playing as well. The two memories played in tandem, making a confusing muck of her feelings and emotions. Emotions that were on high with her hormones as is. She knew he had changed, changed for her, which was supposed to be every girl's dream, a man changing for them. She just wasn't sure he had done it for the right reasons; if she was enough to keep his cool heart warm.

It was already dark when she finally left the coffee house, but she still wasn't ready to go home, her feelings still a mess.

She stood before her old building, finding it looked the same even if she wasn't. She had actually been stopping by a lot these past few weeks, she needed a place to work and hide her Christmas present for Darien. Giving a glance at her driver and a smile, she made her way up to her old apartment, finding the stairs much harder to take now.

It had been a struggle coming up with a gift for Darien, the man who had everything. But Michelle's visit long ago about her mural got her thinking. It started out as almost a joke, expecting nothing to come from it. But then as canvas after canvas began to fill with colors and shapes, she knew this was it, this was her gift to him. Each work was different, a different style and method. They ranged from chalk to acrylic paint. Now she had seven works and was finishing up the eighth. She had planned on coming there last night to finish it, but what with Michelle's visit at work and Darien's war cry, she had forgotten it.

She let her coat flop onto the bed, memories stirring inside her at the sight of the first place she had shared with Darien. Each of the works was of a memory, a memory of the two of them. The ones that were abstract were of them making love. The one she was sure he would notice had a certain tree painted on the wall behind them. It was the only clear tell in the painting.

The last piece she was working on had proved to be the hardest. Darien had told her just how much he loved the two scribbles in her apartment she had made. One was the tree that now 'stood' in Nectar, while the other was the hands holding on another. Her parents were the inspiration of that one. And now they were guiding her on this piece, even with its difficulty.

It was a chalk rendering. So far she had her pregnant belly perfectly sketched out. Now she was working on adding hands, Darien's hands, as they held her. She was going from memory, making it a little harder to capture. Especially when most of her memories were drenched in feelings that had a tendency to distract her. Like those where he was running his hands over her body.

Closing her eyes, she pictured the man then did her best to focus on his hands, letting her hand take over the rest.

She had lost track of time. She knew because her back ached and her fingers were numb. But she had finished it, standing up and back to appreciate it. It really wasn't half bad.

The shrill ringing of her phone woke her up, releasing how much trouble she was probably in when she saw Darien's name on the screen, next to the time, "I'm sorry, I lost track of time…"

"Serena?! Where are you?" His voice was frantic, almost too frantic for her been only an hour later than her usual.

"I'm at my apartment."

She grimaced at how that probably sounded, but before she could fix it, he cut her off. "Is the door locked?"

She glanced behind her, double checking, "Yeah of course it is. Why are you…"

"Don't move, Serena! We are coming for you now. Just stay still and silent."

"What?" She chuckled at the ridiculousness of it all, trying to quell her fear, "Why do I need to do that?"

She got her answer, but not from Darien - and not in a good way. The glass of her window splintered inward, sending glass flying all over her bed and floor. A crowbar jutted through the opening it had just made, going around the edge of the hole and knocking the remaining glass down.

Darien was screaming at her through the receiver, but she was finding it hard to function. The twisted smile of her dark shadow gleamed at her from the kitchen light. Bolting, she made for the door, knowing full well she wouldn't get it open in time before he pounced on her. But then she pulled the final lockout of her way, her shadow had yet to catch up.

The last lock dismantled, she pulled hard, wishing she could fling it at the man behind her. Her heart flew into her throat and all her breath left her once she opened her door to see someone standing right between her and freedom.

"Hello, beautiful. Miss me? I sure as hell missed you."

oOo

The buzzing on the line as he waited for her to answer was like the twanging of a bell just before the ax fell on his execution. Each one seemed impossibly long, followed by even longer silence till the next ring. Then the line connected and his heart beat furiously, making up for the time lost as it was stopped waiting.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time…"

He knew it, she was coming home, "Serena?! Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment."

"Is the door locked?"

He knew he was scaring her, but he wanted her to be, to be on high alert, "Yeah of course it is. Why are you…"

"Don't move Serena, we are coming for you now. Just stay still and silent."

"What? Why do I need to do that?"

He was going to answer her when he heard it, glass shattering in the background, "Serena? Serena, are you okay?"

The line was silent and he wondered if she was even still on. But then he heard her breath, it had become ragged, fear overcoming her.

"Serena! Serena, get out of there. Run!"

He heard a popping sound and a thud as if the phone had been dropped. The sound of bolts sliding and popping just barely reached the phone and he knew she was running. His heart still pounded in his chest, fear and worry nearly having him pass out. But all of that stopped when he heard another voice.

"Hello, beautiful. Miss me? I sure as hell missed you."

He looked over at Jared, who stood nearby with his phone at his ear as well, barking out orders, "He's there. Deemond. He has Serena."

Serena had dropped the phone but not hung up. Jared asked for the phone and he numbly handed it over. He messed with it, doing something with it he wasn't sure, and he didn't really give a damn. As they sat there, doing nothing, Deemond had Serena in his clutches. Like hell he was just going to stand around and do nothing.

He brushed past Jared. "Where are you going?"

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going?"

Jared followed him, "There are at least 20 cops on their way to her as we speak, Mr. Shields. You don't want to be in the way."

He had grabbed his arm but he easily and roughly pulled away from him, "I'm going."

Glancing back as Jared rushed his coat back on, he saw Raye standing a little ways away, tears flooding her face. She had heard it all and now feared for Serena's safety as well. But he didn't have time to worry about her.

Letting Jared drive did have its benefits. He turned on his sirens and raced through the streets, cutting down their time by half. But it also left him with the phone, that was still connected to Serena's. Jared had turned on the recorder on his phone and although he had missed the first part of what was happening, he could clearly hear all that was being done to Serena now.

"Oh God, he's beating her."

Jared pressed his foot harder to the accelerator, pushing the car past its limits in an effort to make time stop and the vehicle fly.

There was a pause in noise on the line, Deemond taking a break from his assault and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, but he could hear her still breathing.

"Please….Deemond...stop."

Her voice was broken, she was in so much pain and he knew right then and there he was going to kill Deemond for sure this time.

"Awww...but I'm just getting started."

OOOOOOOOOTrigger Warning: For the following, I am issuing a trigger warning. If you would like to skip over it, I have marked the end. Please feel free to move past the scene of violence.OOOOOOOOO

oOo

Deemond sneered at her, walking through her now wide open door. Looking her up and down, he paused momentarily on her belly and grimaced. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a stub of metal. Pressing a button on it, a knife appeared and her knees turned to jelly with fear.

"So...I'll ask you again. Who's the father?"

She struggled to find her voice, "What does that matter?"

He advanced quickly, making her stumble backward to get away from him. He grabbed her shoulder and held her still, "Because, you and that Shields asshole took everything from me, twice. So now I'm going to take everything from both of you. Starting with that," he pointed the knife at her belly, "Bastard's child you have growing inside you." His lips curled in disgust at the mention of her baby. Her pregnancy really angered him.

"It's not his. It is just some guy. I met him at a bar…"

Deemond's laugh bellowed out of him causing her to flinch. "Oh please. You think I don't know you've been seeing him? For months now, my man here has been watching you. He even filmed you a few times for me. Though I'm not a big fan of sharing, especially with that prick, it was nice getting to watch you bounce around when you were on top."

She was going to be sick. Not only had he watched her, but he also filmed them when they were together. And he got off on it! "You're sick!"

He pulled her in tight pressing the knife into her neck painfully. "That's right. I am sick. And it is all your fault."

He gestured to her dark shadow, who disappeared back out the window, leaving them alone. Releasing her, he threw her to the ground, her knees and palms breaking her fall painfully. She saw his foot going back, fully planning on kicking her square in the stomach, killing her baby instantly. She dropped to the floor, his kick landing on her back instead. A fire raged through her, a rib was broken most likely.

He chuckled darkly, "If that's how you want to play it.."

He continued, kicking her over and over again. Each hit pushing her slightly from the force. Her back burned, the pain almost unbearable, but she had to protect her baby. She managed to curl into a ball, the fire raging from even the smallest of movements. And he didn't stop, his foot pounding into her over and over again.

A pause and he lifted her up off the ground, her entire body screaming in protest as he stood her up on her feet, only to release her and backhand her so hard, she fell back to the ground. He was standing over her, shouting, but his smack and all his kicks already had her weaving in and out of consciousness.

He calmed down to an eerie whisper, leaning in close to her, knife still in hand.

"Please….Deemond….stop."

Her breath burned in her lungs and she was having a really hard time breathing, "Awww...but I'm just getting started."

A ripping sound came to her fuzz filled ears. Deemond was tearing her clothes off, "Stop….don't…"

She couldn't even fight him off, unconsciousness begging to claim her, "First, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to take my time and enjoy it, but you won't. Trust me. Then I'm going to take this knife," he pointed it again at her belly, "And I'm going to cut until I'm sure that thing is dead. But then, I'm going to let you live, just long enough to know the feeling of losing everything before I kill you."

His knife was going up her pant leg, cutting the fabric and her as he clumsily cut, "Why….why are you….doing this to….me?"

Her distraction worked, his knife leaving her pants and flying to her face as he pointed it dangerously at her, "Why? WHY?! All I did was love you, you stupid bitch, and what did you do? You rejected me. Over and over again. But I didn't give up. Then you chose Shields instead! That son of a bitch, I am twice the man he is! He had to submarine me too, only proving the threat I am to him. And you helped him! You stayed by his side!" He was grabbing her face tight, the knife in his hand pressing painfully to her cheek. "I loved you...I fucking loved you and you betrayed me."

He was making no sense, clearly, he had lost his mind, "Travis…."

He started rocking, rocking her head with him, "I love you...I love you…"

Like a broken record, he said it over and over again, his insanity fully taking control. He had lost it. He stopped rocking them both, still repeating his mantra, and started slamming her head into the floor behind it. The first blow made her brain spin inside her skull as blackness edged her eyes. The second blow felt as if he cracked her head open. The shock was wearing off and now the pain came. But she had to stay conscious. With the third blow, she was sure a part of her brain was left behind on the floor. He was going to kill her now, not later as he planned. She was going to die. The realization of this had her in tears; not for herself, but for her baby. A tiny little light that would never get the chance to shine.

She tried to cry out, to beg him to stop not for her sake, for the baby, but her brain was scattered on the floor behind her. She no longer had the ability to speak. He pulled her head back again; this would be the last blow. She looked into his eyes, begging with them, but his eyes were wild and lost.

OOOOOOOOOOOEnd of TriggerOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The door banged open behind him and he released her head, letting it fall back to the ground, an act that hurt but not nearly as much. There was yelling, angry voices filling her tiny apartment. Feet stomped all around her and she managed to lift trembling arms up and over her belly in hopes of protecting it should anyone step on her. A few seconds passed and the feet filed out, while new ones came in, a few of them wheels.

She was lifted up, placed on something a little softer than the floor. A light flashed in her eyes and voices spoke to her but she couldn't understand, her brain still spinning from the hits it took.

They were moving her fast, somehow lifting her to take her down all the flights of steps. Everything was confusing, voices and faces she didn't know kept coming into view and saying things to her, words of encouragement she knew, but couldn't comprehend.

Then, a flash of dark blue appeared before her eyes. Black hair fell unkept over them and his hand touched her cheek with unprecedented gentleness. She leaned into it, knowing full well it would most likely be the last time she would feel his touch. And as much as she wanted to stay there with him and enjoy his touch forever, she had to tell him something, something important.

"Darien….save the baby."

It all went black after that and sadness clouded over her in the darkness. She had wanted to hear his voice, at least one last time.


	7. Somewhere that's Green...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is it, folks. The end of Part 2. Part 3 is planned but not executed. This does not leave you on a horrific cliffhanger so no fears. I honestly can't say if I will finish writing Part 3...:(
> 
> Thank you all for reading and reviewing this my epic rewrite. For those of you who read but didn't follow, fave, review, or do anything more than pop my viewer ratio up, thank you to you as well. I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> Next up, Dark Endy! Posting it soon and it is called Poisoned Mind. And I'm torn on what to post with it. Kinda like the two fics at once thing. Plus, if I post one at a time I will never post them all. Going to start a series of lemon one-shots. Wasn't going to do that since everyone has one but you know what? Screw it, I want to. May get some people to help me too, who knows, we shall see! If you want in or have a collaborative project or a fic idea you want written and like my style, hit me up! I can't guarantee a 'yes' but maybe I can point you in the right direction?
> 
> Please find me on Tumblr and follow so you can get more info on upcoming stuff. Plus, we can share more likes and dislikes so that's cool...right?

Chapter 8

Someplace that's Green...

Her body was broken and bloodied on the stretcher as he raced next to them. They were just reaching the ambulance when she spoke, soft but clear.

"Darien...save the baby."

Her eyes fell shut and the EMTs started shouting at her to wake up. Her words were ringing in his ears, the only thing he could register as his entire body went numb. In the end, after everything, Serena was still ready to sacrifice it all for their child.

There was rustling behind him, the sound of feet struggling on the pavement and clothes ripping from being pulled harshly. Turning to the sound, the sight of Deemond as the cops were pulling him away took away the numbness that had settled over him, replacing it with pure, hot white rage.

He didn't even register going over to him, the smirk on his face melting as he closed in on him. The first thing he really registered was his fist connecting with Deemond's face over and over again. They had fallen to the ground, Deemond's hands still cuffed behind him as he screamed about pain in his arms. But he didn't give a flying fuck. And no one was stopping him; not a single cop so much as tried to pull him off for the first several punches. They just let him wail on the monster below him. But they didn't let it last. They saw that he meant to kill the bastard.

Jared's face appeared before his, having pulled him all the way off of Deemond and shoving him away toward the ambulance. "Darien! You need to go. You need to be with Serena!"

Serena.

He stopped fighting and climbed quickly into the back with her still and lifeless on the stretcher while the paramedics worked tirelessly on her. A heart meter beeped in the background, steady and slow, while a second one beeped fast and furious. She had done it, somehow. Serena had saved their baby.

He was ready to punch the nurse who stopped him from following them behind the surgery room doors. But then, Andrew appeared, grabbing his arms and hauling him back. He didn't even know how Andrew was there. But he was, along with Mina and Kyle.

Andrew half dragged him to the chairs that lined the waiting room. He paced before the three of them as they sat, watching him. Time ticked by slowly and even though his legs ached from the constant movement, he refused to sit down. Mina sobbed in her chair, Kyle rubbing her arms in an attempt to soothe her while Andrew looked out of it.

Mina had calmed down a bit when Lita, Nick, and Rita arrived. It wasn't until Rita was hugging him tight that he noticed Raye walking in behind all of them. Mina grabbed her, pulling her into a hug as well. The both of them crying, Mina starting up all over again.

"Darien, your hand!"

He pulled away from Rita, looking down at his hand for the first time. It was bruised and bloodied from pounding Deemond's face to a pulp. It was funny. Even as he flexed his fingers, he didn't feel any pain.

"We should have someone look at them."

Lita was trying to pull him over to a nurse station but he wasn't budging, "I'm fine! I'm not going anywhere till I hear something about Serena." Andrew silently tried to push him, wanting to control him as he did before. This time he wasn't budging, "I'm not leaving! Get your damn hands off me."

Raye swooped in, stilling both of them before they made an even bigger scene. "Okay, okay! Darien, calm down. I'll go get someone."

She disappeared, returning quickly with someone else in tow. Andrew forced him into a seat to be looked at. All the while, he kept his eyes at the door that they had wheeled Serena through over an hour ago.

"It looks like your right hand is broken, but we need to x-ray it for sure to see the damage."

He ignored the attendee, Raye speaking for him. "Okay, thank you."

The man disappeared, returning with a brace, the velcro popping loudly as he adjusted it around his hand and wrist, "Keep this on until we can get you into the x-ray. Try not to move it."

A familiar face walked through his stare, causing his heart to jump into his throat, "Dr. Fields!"

She turned at her name, pausing from entering the area he was forbidden from, and he raced over to her, "Darien. I am so sorry…"

"What do you know? Can you tell me anything about Serena? About the baby?"

She held up her hands trying to calm him. "I just got here myself. They called me to check on her baby….and to prepare her for any possible...procedures."

"Procedures? Like what? What are you going to do to her?!"

She put her hands on his shoulders and only then did he realize he was shaking. "I'm going to do everything I can to save your baby, Darien. And Serena." She released him, making towards the back again.

"Please...they haven't told us anything...I don't even know if either of them are still alive…"

Her eyes watered and she gave him a quick nod before entering the area that held his family somewhere inside.

He was pacing again, an eternity had passed and, still, no one had come to tell them anything. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. The guy who fixed up his hand kept circling around, trying to get him to go to an x-ray with him, but he just growled at the guy.

Finally, a man in scrubs walked into the waiting area, the small room filled with people all there for Serena, "Are you all here for Serena Sparrow? Wow, this is a big group. I have some good news and some bad news. Your friend has lost a lot of blood. She has a few broken ribs. One lacerated her spleen and caused some internal bleeding. She is out of surgery now. They were able to stop the bleeding quickly, saving the baby. However, the damage to her head was quite severe and there is no way of knowing when or if she will wake up. There is some swelling and we will have to wait until the swelling goes down before we know if it did any real damage. The brain is always tricky. She could wake up and be completely fine or she could have anything from memory to motor function loss. The worst-case scenario is that she won't wake up. You should keep praying and keep your hopes up. That is the best thing you can do for her right now."

"When can we see her?" Darien asked.

"We are moving her to ICU now. A nurse will come to get you in a few minutes once we have her settled."

The heart monitors filled the room with two sets of heartbeats, the slow and even beats of Serena's and the fast and steady beats of the baby. It was just like the night Deemond got to her last time, putting her in the hospital then, too.

Everyone walked in behind him, the room filling with the people who loved Serena the most. He was frozen near the door, taking in the sight of her. She had been cleaned up since he saw her on the stretcher, but signs of her fight still showed, bruises on her face and arms from her attack. A small tube ran around her face to her nose, a stream of oxygen being fed to her while she slept. Her hair fanned out behind her head and shoulders, looking golden even in the fluorescent lighting of the hospital. A thin white blanket covered her, doing nothing to hide her shape as her belly protrude outwards toward the ceiling.

He slowly made his way to her side, as if he risked waking her from her sleep. A chair appeared behind him and he sat down without hesitation, pulling it as close as possible to her side of the bed. Her hand lay limp at her side but it was warm when he picked it up in his, warm and soft just as it always was.

"The hard part for us is over," he turned, not realizing Dr. Fields had come in, "we have done all we can. Now it is the hard part for all of you. For now, all we can do is wait. Wait and pray."

Her words hung heavily over the group and they began to talk, about what he had no idea.

"Excuse me." Silence fell over them but he didn't even bother to look this time till a hand fell on his shoulder, "Mr. Shields, I need your phone." Without question, he took his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Jared, who immediately slid it into an evidence bag and zipped it up.

"What do you need that for?" Raye's voice was thick with agitation, her confusion ticking herself off.

"Miss. Sparrow…"

"Serena."

Jared looked at Mina for a second, before continuing, "Serena..was on the phone with Mr. Shields when the attack occurred. We managed to record the bulk of it. It will be more than enough to put Deemond away."

"You recorded her attack? I want to hear it."

He glared over at Andrew, "No."

"Darien, I want to know what he did to her…"

"NO!" Andrew dropped it, slumping back down into his chair, "None of you need to know. You don't want to...trust me."

He could see it in all their eyes, pity. But they could keep their pity. He turned his attention back to his blonde and didn't stray from her again.

oOo

She could hear voices. They came and went and not just because the person speaking was leaving; it was her. She kept slipping in and out, going into some kind of deep fog that she was continuously fighting her way out of. Right now, she floated on top of it with ease, listening to Darien's voice. His baritone words were like honey and she clung to them like a bee.

Right now, he was reading a story: Cinderella. It was for the baby and if she could cry, she would. It was just too sweet and too cute to handle. But he didn't do the voices, to her disappointment. Maybe someday he would, when their little one was old enough to appreciate it.

Another voice joined them, Mina's. Darien's story stopped and the two of them greeted one another softly. Mina came to her other side, sitting across from Darien.

"Hello, Serena. I'm here to give you your haircut."

Haircut? How long had she been here? She desperately wished someone would mention a date or something. She could hear the snipping of the scissors but not the pull on her hair as Mina cut it. She again, found herself wanting to cry. How long would she be trapped in this prison?

She had pulled herself out of the fog again, not sure how long she had been in there this time, but people were talking with agitated voices. One was Darien, he was always there, and another sounded like Andrew. There was a female in the room as well, talking with them. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"I'm truly sorry we even have to talk about this but I have to make sure you understand the choices that lay before you."

"We can't give up. We can't give up on, Serena." Darien's voice was pleading, full of pain.

"Is this what you want for her? To be a human incubator? Do you really think that is what Serena would have wanted? Why don't you try and think about her for once instead of yourself!" Andrew was screaming and she didn't understand just what they were talking about.

"I don't understand. She is breathing on her own and her heart is beating. Why are we even discussing this? Isn't it only a matter of time?" Poor Mina, she could hear the tears in her sister's voice.

"I'm afraid not. Serena's body is slowly deteriorating. The lack of movement in her limbs and the added stress on her body from the pregnancy, it is slowly going to be too much for her body to bear. She is getting tired."

Dr. Fields...that's who it was...what was she doing here? Was the baby alright?

"But the baby is fine?"

She heard the release of tension as Darien breathed outward. Dr. Fields must have given him a silent nod.

"What is wrong with you? Didn't you hear her? Serena is dying, Darien!"

"I heard her just as clear as you, Andrew! Do you think this is what I wanted for her? For us? We are supposed to raise this baby together! I love her more than anything and I was more than ready to spend the rest of my life with her. But now….." she wanted to cry, to reach out to him, anything but her body wouldn't move, "the last thing she said to me….the last words I may ever hear her say was, 'save the baby, Darien'. She begged me, Andrew. It's what she wants."

Drifting up again. It was so hard, getting harder and harder each time to make out of the fog she kept slipping into.

This time when she surfaced, she heard sobbing. It was Darien again, at her side as always. Something was different, she had seen Darien cry before, usually tears of joy or surprise, but never sobbing like he was now.

A warmth was spreading over her. It was her hand, he was holding it tight. And she could feel it. Another warmth began to grow, this one at her belly. His hand was there too. He was murmuring something through his tears and it took her a while to figure out what he was saying.

"...Please…..please Serena…...wake up," was she not awake now? "I need you….I need you so much….." oh Darien, I know you need me, I need you too, "I love you so much….it hurts," I love you too, "You need to wake up...you have to wake up…..please,"

His begging was breaking her heart, she wanted more than anything to wake up, to move and touch him, run her hand through his very messy dark hair. When was the last time he showered? It was bright in the room so she focused on his mass of hair that fell over her arm as he fisted her hand to his lips. His mouth moved over her knuckles as he breathed, cried, and spoke.

"I want to be with you forever…..to raise this baby with you...to raise all our children together….you are my family….." he paused, a sob shaking him again as he prayed to her, "You promised…..you promised me….you would never leave me again…"

He fell silent, his body shaking with his anguish. She willed her hand, the hand he wasn't holding, to touch him. Just one touch to calm him and herself. It was all the way at the other side of him but she watched as her hand finally listened to her, having to crawl across her body to him. Finally, it made its way up to his scalp, touching him even in the smallest way sending electricity through her. It had been far too long since she had touched him.

He jerked up, confusion turning to elation as his deep blue eyes looked back into hers, "Actually...I'm pretty sure…..I promised not to run…..don't think I can….not right now."

Her voice was tight and scratchy, but the more it came out, the easier it was. Darien sat there frozen, as if in shock. Then it all came rushing back to him, practically jumping on her as he climbed into the bed and cradled him to her. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest but then it stopped. Even with her heart pounding, the baby had yet to move.

"The baby?"

Her voice cracked with fear and Darien was quick to find her eyes and soothe her, "She is just fine. Strong, like her mother."

"Why can't I feel her?"

His face became sullen, "You've been asleep for a long time Serena. Your body needs time to wake up as well. You can't feel her because you're numb, not because she isn't moving."

To prove his point, he pulled her hand to her stomach, placing it over a certain spot. A not so gentle knock came to her hand and her eyes followed it to the spot. Her belly was much larger than she remembered.

Her eyes wide, she looked back at him, "How long have I been asleep?"

A scowl graced his beautiful lips, "...almost a month.."

"A MONTH?!"

He cupped her cheeks, trying to soothe her, his hands warm. "It's okay, calm down. The last thing your body needs is more stress right now. I'm going to get the doctor."

She grabbed his shirt as tightly as she could, which wasn't much. She was still weak. "Don't leave me."

He quickly brushed the tears that fell against her wishes, "I'm not going anywhere. I will be just outside in the hall. And then I will be right back here with you."

She gave a small nod and he left her side, returning quickly as promised.

oOo

She sat up in her little bed, her hands around her belly, but she still looked sullen. All her friends had each come by every day that week and she was a few hours away from being released. And yet, she looked so unhappy.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

Her head snapped over to him, but lowered back to her belly and lap, "I missed everything."

"You haven't missed anything. We've missed you."

She shrugged, a small smile on her lips, "I know. But I missed Christmas and New Years. They were going to be our first ones together."

"I still spent them with you."

She gave him a slanted smile, "I know you did. I know you were always here even though you should have gone home at some point to rest."

"My home is with you."

She shook her head, giggling at him. "You are quite pathetic, Mr. Shields. You know that right?"

He stood from his seat across the room from her, having given up his seat earlier that day to Lita while he went home for a few short minutes. "I am very much aware." He sat back down, next to her, taking a hand that was still rubbing her stomach.

"I had everything planned you know? I was going to have everyone over for a big dinner and exchange presents. You and I were going to wake up late and I was going to give you your gift..."

"You got me a gift?"

Her eyes snapped to him again, "Of course I did!"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I'm just not used to celebrating Christmas with anyone...or at all really."

She frowned, "I had a feeling."

"What about New Years? What did you want to do for that?"

She blushed and his heart raced. "I know it would have been boring but...I thought we would just stay home, watch the ball drop and then go to bed….and stay up all night…"

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Sounds perfect."

"But, we can't do that now. I missed it. I slept through it all."

"Who says?"

"Huh?"

"Who says we can't do it now? You can still have everyone over, we can still have dinner, and then everyone can go home so I can make love to you all night."

She blushed again, sending his heart into overdrive and he couldn't take it anymore. He lept up, closing the distance between their lips and crushing his to hers. He did his best to be gentle, but with her pawing and clawing at him, pulling him closer to her, it was becoming impossible.

He had to pull away, knowing that her body just wasn't ready yet and that the bed would probably break by the sheer lust he was ready to devour her with. He settled for kissing her neck and smelling her hair, doing his best to regain his control.

Jared had come a few days ago, getting Serena's statement. He wasn't sure just what he needed it for, though. Everything was on the recording he had made. But Serena had yet to say anything about what happened or ask what had happened to Deemond since her attack. And he had been waiting for the shoe to drop.

"What ended up happening to Deemond?"

And there it was. "He is in prison now. He can't hurt you again."

"There will be a trial?"

He really didn't know but he was sure there would be. "Yes."

"I will have to be there...to testify..."

He pulled away, looking her dead in the eyes. "You don't have to do anything. I never want you anywhere near that monster again."

"But...Darien."

He fell back to her, hiding his face and eyes from her even though he was sure she knew what they held. "He got to you. I couldn't save you from him. I failed you."

She started stroking his back and whispering in his ear. "You did no such thing."

"This never should have happened. I should have hired bodyguards or something. The day after he came to the shop...no, before that. After he attacked you the first time! I should have just killed him in the beginning. Then you never would have had to experience that."

She forced him out of her neck to look at her. "If you had done that, then I never would have gotten to experience this," she pulled his hand and placed over the baby's kicks, "And this will always overshadow anything else that comes our way."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Serena," confusion etched her beautiful face, "For what I said...You never did anything to deserve any of this. Deemond is a crazy asshole who deserves to rot in hell. You are so beautiful; so shiny. Everyone falls in love with you and I never want you to change. And I don't regret meeting you or falling in love with you and I especially don't regret us getting pregnant."

His guilt had been a ball inside his gut for weeks, and even when she woke, he refused to let it go. He knew she would forgive him instantly, but he didn't deserve it so he couldn't ask it of her, letting it continue to fester until he could take it no more. He needed to tell her that he didn't mean those putrid words he had let spill before everything went to hell.

She cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his stubble. "I know. I forgave you as soon as I left the house."

A tremor ran through him, shaking him so even she felt it. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Grabbing him, she pulled him into her, holding him tight to her. "You will never have to know."

oOo

January 25th and here they all were, celebrating Christmas and New Years together. It was a bit strange, but it was easy to forget the lapse in time. Lita was in the kitchen, refusing to leave Richard's side, while everyone else was split between the stools at the island and the small table behind it.

She sat at the end, Darien at her side, refusing to let her go at the moment, even with so many others around. He had one hand gently rubbing across her belly while the other gripped her hip, pulling her tight to him while she perched on the stool. He had his nose in her hair and his mouth at her ear, whispering sweet nothings mixed with dirty talk. She leaned in, wrapping an arm around his waist to rub her hand up and down his back slowly, letting his voice cover up all the other noises in the room. She was trying to pay attention to anything directed at her, but it was proving to be difficult.

"So was it weird?" Darien nibbled at her ear.

"Huh?"

"Was it weird? Waking up to a larger baby than when you remembered?" Darien squeezed a little tighter, the question affecting him more than her.

"A little, yes. Surprising more than anything."

"I bet."

Lita looked off into the distance, she was holding something back.

"Lita…?"

A grin flashed across her face and she leaned carefully over the countertop, whispering to the two of them, "Okay, don't say anything yet. Nick and I are going to make the big announcement tonight at dinner…"

She didn't even need to finish. Serena knew what she was going to say. "Oh my GOSH! Congratulations!"

Lita hushed her furiously while she just giggled at her. "Keep it down! Not a word! Promise?!"

"I promise."

Lita turned her eyes on Darien, "Darien?!"

"Huh?" He hadn't been paying any attention at all.

"Not a word, you promise?"

His eyes danced between the two of them, not having the slightest clue as to what secret he was supposed to be keeping. "Sure, I promise...not a word."

Lita turned away from them, going back to her work, and Darien pulled her back to him again, "We should have just canceled this; let it be just you and me tonight."

She giggled, pushing him slightly back from her. "It has been just you and me for over a week now. Time to come up for air, mister."

"I'm just making up for the lost time."

She found his eyes, a bit of sadness lingering in them. "Kiss me, you silly man."

He obliged, pulling his hand from her belly and cupping her face, bringing her to his mouth so he could forge them together with a hunger like no other. They had spent the better half tangled up in one another since she had been released and given the all clear. And yet, he still acted as if she had just walked back in the door of their home. Her hand slid down his back, finding a new home in the back pocket of his jeans, squeezing his ripe rump. A groan escaped him and his hand started to slide down from her cheek to her neck, to her collar bone, to the neckline of her dress…

"Okay, you two, we get it. You are in love and REALLY into one another. Could you please spare us before I have to pour bleach in my eyes!"

Raye had her hand over her eyes, having moved from the party behind them to stand in front of them, all while they were...busy. She was crimson, but Darien was unphased as usual, his hand still hanging on her dress, stuck between the fabric and the tops of her breast. She had to forcibly remove it from her. He chuckled at her, returning it back to her belly to continue his gentle rubbing.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited someone.."

"Of course not, the more the merrier!"

"Just who did you invite, Raye?"

She gently jabbed him with her elbow for his harsh tone but Raye just beamed. "Oh don't worry. You know him."

"Him?!"

She couldn't help but grin as the overprotective brother side of Darien started to show, "Aw Raye has a date!"

Darien grimaced at her words and it only brought her more satisfaction, "Ooo Serena, it looks like you've found us a new toy!"

He tried to push indifference onto his face to throw them off, but it was far too late for that, "Whatever, Raye. Do what you want. You always do anyway."

"Do what you want? Really? Poor choice of words Darien."

He cringed and the two of them laughed at his expense, "You better not do it here, Raye. That is all I care about."

Raye crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "What? Afraid of a little competition? Like I don't have to hear the two of you EVERY night!"

Now she was the one cringing. Where they really that loud? Yes, yes she was. It never occurred to her to be quieter with Raye in the house. Especially with her hormones making her even wilder.

"Thanks, Raye. Now she is never going to have sex with me in this house again."

This time, she wasn't so gentle with her elbow as she slammed it into him. "I may never have sex with you again no matter the location at this rate!"

A knock came to the door and Raye fled to answer it while Darien pulled her in close again, his mouth at her ear, "Oh, you will tonight. Trust me."

He gently bit the spot just below her ear and she let out a not so soft moan before he silenced her with his mouth on hers. He put his hand on her thigh this time, hidden from view by the island, and slowly slid up the hem of her skirt. Even with all their friends around them, he was going to touch her...and she was going to let him. Ever since she returned home, it was like a fire was lit inside her. No matter how many times Darien put it out, it flared back up again not too long after. She wasn't sure if it was due to her third trimester, which she was now almost halfway through, or if it was being apart from him for so long. Maybe it was neither, and it was all about how she had almost left him. The thought of being apart from him now was stifling, having been through so much together. It would be ten times harder than when she had left him last year.

His fingers danced around the elastic of her panties, not sure whether or not he was up for playing this game. She found she was, pressing a hand to the crotch of his jeans, surprising him as she applied the slightest of pressure so he could feel it for sure. Pulling herself away from his mouth. She quickly glanced around them. Lita and Richard were busy dancing around the kitchen, Raye was off greeting her date, and everyone else was cutting up and talking behind them. No one was really paying any attention to the two of them.

It reminded her of 4th of July, the two of them playing the same dirty game they were now, seeing just how much they could get away with.

He moved the cloth out of his way and her head rolled back at his attention. Thinking quickly, he pulled her against him, making her head rest against his shoulder with her mouth at his neck. Her hand gripped tightly to his shirt in appreciation as the fire inside her licked higher and higher.

Stopping suddenly, he started pulling her from the stool, "Let's disappear for a few minutes."

She nodded numbly, wanting more than anything to be alone with him. He led her back to the bedroom and no one said a word.

oOo

Having learned her lesson the last time they had a quicky at a party, Serena was pulling her once discarded silk shirt dress back over her, having returned her bra and panties to her body first. All while he just sat there, watching her.

Feeling his eyes, she glanced back at him, "You should be getting dressed too, you know."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the bed and under him. She giggled but still tried to push him away.

"Darien, we have 'disappeared' longer than we should have already."

He didn't care if they ever went back out there. He was too busy removing her panties again so he could be inside her again. Their love life had never faltered, only when they were 'on break', and he knew it never would. Children, disagreements, old age, he would always want her the way he wanted her now and she would him. If the large lump in her stomach that they now had to work around wasn't proof of their infatuation with one another, he didn't know what was. Now they had to be inventive, taking up new positions so he didn't hurt her or the baby. He was in no way complaining.

Already deep inside her again, she let out a moan, her body agreeing with his actions while her mouth did not. "Darien...we need to go….back…"

He had her legs up in the air, her new favorite position, not slowing or pretending that he was listening to anything but her moans.

This time, she sprung up, leaving the bed quickly before he could grab her again. He chuckled, watching her waddle to the bathroom as quickly as she could to get away from him.

A knock came at the door and it cracked open a tiny bit.

"So, are you two going to come to this dinner you invited us all to, or are you going to hide in here the whole time?"

Serena shuffled to the door, probably hoping to give the impression that they weren't just screwing around in their bedroom by appearing dressed and calm, "Yes, sorry, Mina. Just needed a little nap."

He heard Mina chuckle from behind the door, "You are the loudest sleeper I have ever heard!"

"Okay, Mina!" Serena shoved the door shut in an embarrassed huff. Not having moved an inch from where she left him, he just chuckled on their bed while she glared at him. "Why haven't you said anything? About how loud I am?"

He pulled himself into a sitting position, his back against the headboard. "Why would I? I love it."

She waddled her way over to him, standing next to him. "Oh I don't know, maybe so I could at least try and keep it down when other people are around?!"

Knowing she was going to start swatting him soon, he jumped to the edge of the bed, grabbing her hands in his before she could, "I'm sorry, that was selfish of me."

He brushed his lips across her knuckles before pulling her hands around his neck to rest while he put his at the small of her back, her engorged belly sitting in his lap. "It really was," she said as he let his hands slip, grabbing her ass and pulling her a little closer. "Darien, we really need to go back out there." He dipped his head to her neck, tasting her skin again. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry, too."

She pushed him back, breaking most of their contact, "And I have fed your beast twice, not counting the times I fed it before anyone got here."

He slipped his hands up under her skirt, annoyed to find she had once again put her underwear back on, "Why would you bother with these? It makes it so much harder for me."

She managed to pull herself completely from his grip, "That is exactly why I 'bother' with them. Now get a hold of yourself and get dressed."

"That would be a lot easier if you weren't wearing that dress."

It was a silky shirt dress the color of crimson and it hung to every curve. What really drove him insane, besides how it showed off their baby inside her, was how it all stopped mid-thigh, just below her ass. Showing off her lovely legs as she wore a pair of heeled boots. Even with most of her covered with its long sleeves and collar, he still found it heating him up as she waddled around in it.

She left him behind to get dressed, making it easier for him to slip her Christmas present into his pocket. When he rejoined the masses, she had taken a seat in the middle of the dining room but had saved him a seat right next to her. She was busy chatting away, her hands rubbing her belly subconsciously. Sliding into his seat, he slung one arm around the back of her chair while leaning over to kiss her belly. He got a beautiful giggle in response and an even more beautiful smile when he sat back up to look at her. She cupped his cheeks, giving him a sweet kiss, already forgiving him for keeping her away from her friends and not telling her about her loud lovemaking.

But she pulled away quickly and he turned to face the person across from him, "Agent?!"

"Mr. Shields."

Raye sat down next to Jared, eyeing him carefully, "You can just call him Darien, you know."

"What are you doing here?"

"He is here because he is my date!" Raye was shooting him daggers, but he just gave her a grin that had the color drain from her face.

"Good of you to join us. I know Raye needs a lot of help, clearing her record, that is."

"I do not have a record!"

"Oh yeah? What about that time you broke into the club's pool? They found three cases of beer with you and...oh what was his name again…"

"Darien!"

"And then there was that time you 'tagged' your teacher's car for giving you a 'C'. What was the name of that boyfriend again? The one that bought the paint?"

"Darien!"

He ignored her, looking back at Jared who was chuckling, "I guess it will be good for her to finally have a positive influence in her life."

Raye pointed her knife at him, a silly move with a cop sitting right next to her. "Listen here, jackass, this is one date. One. We are not dating!"

"Yet."

They both glanced back at Jared, Raye glared while he grinned, "Anyways, I was a child when I dated those idiots. So before you launch into my whole History with this guy, know that you are probably wasting your breath as I don't even know if I will be seeing him again after this!"

Jared didn't look any less confident than he did before she started her rant, making him like the guy just a little bit more, "Welcome to the family, Jared."

Raye growled, while Jared graciously accepted, "Thank you."

His sister could try with all her might, but she wasn't scaring this one off. A hand landed on his thigh, turning to find Serena giving him a small smile. She saw it too, how it would take an FBI agent to calm his wild sister down. Not that he had any room to talk; it took an angel to calm him down.

He looked down at the other end of the table, finding the girl he had been meaning to talk to all night, "Amy, I hope you didn't find my absence at work too much of a problem. They place you with someone else?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, they placed me with Michelle."

Serena jumped, "What?!"

"Yeah...so, I quit."

The table got quiet, either from the name Michelle or from Amy's lack of employment, "Oh Amy. I'm sorry."

She shook her head at him, "Don't be. With Strom on my resume, I'll have a new job in no time."

"Not that you need one." Zack patted her shoulder, reminding her of a conversation they must have had earlier in private.

"Anyways, what are you up to now?"

"Actually, I'm starting my own Strom, so to speak. Could use some help if you are interested?"

Amy grinned, but tried to play it off, shrugging, "I'll check my schedule."

"Okay, everyone. Dinner is served!"

Lita and Richard, with help from Rita and Nick, started piling platters of food on the table before them. Dinner was amazing. Richard, who sat at the head of the table as the cook, and Lita, who sat at the other end, having cooked as well, really outdid themselves. The group happily chatted away, everyone coupled off and beaming with happiness. He watched Serena out of the corner of his eye. She was beaming the most, in his eyes. This time last year, he was holed up in his office, working the hours away without a single person in the world he cared about outside of it. Now he had two people he cared about more than anything in this world sitting right next to him and was surrounded by people he would easily consider family, including his own sister, who at one point in his life he had resigned to never speaking to ever again. And it was all because of the woman who shined brilliantly beside him.

He stood quickly, his chair noisy on the floor below it, gaining everyone's attention as he held his glass up in the air.

"I would like to make a toast, to all of you. Thank you all for being here tonight on such a special day. Thank you, Richard and Lita, for such an amazing meal," the group agreed with him, giving small applause, "I can't even begin to explain what it means to me and Serena that you are all here with us this evening. I truly consider all of you my family. So, thank you," he glanced back at Serena, who blushed under his eye. "And to this amazing woman here, the one who brought us all together and has brought so much light into my life," he set his glass back down and kneeled next to her, pulling her gift out of his pocket, "Too many times I have had to imagine life without you and I can honestly say...I didn't like it. So, what do you say to never be apart ever again?" he opened the small box, showing her the ring and she gasped like she had no clue this was where this was going, "Marry me, Serena. You are already my other half and I want us to be whole, together forever."

It wasn't even really a question. He wasn't asking her. It was more like he was telling her, knowing what her answer was already. She removed her hands from her mouth, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. Her kiss was all the answer he ever needed.

The table burst into happy encouragement and applause, but he was much too busy to really pay it attention. He pulled away from her, just so he could slip the ring on her finger. Tears were streaming down her face but she was smiling and blushing, wrapping her arms around him again and pulling him back to her. He knew that this would be one of his happiest memories, one that he would always cherish as would she. More than anything, he prayed that nothing would ever taint it, or their lives again. He knew, deep down inside, that it was a tall order.


End file.
